Jamais un lourdaud, quoi qu'il fasse, ne saurait passer pour galant
by Korrigane
Summary: Suite alternative, post final la saison 3, quand Candice frappe à la porte d'Antoine. Au cours de la nouvelle enquête qui attend la BSU, rien ne se passera comme prévu et, bientôt, le commandant Renoir devra faire face à un admirateur secret... Peut-elle lui faire confiance, ou bien s'agit-il du meurtrier, d'un déséquilibré ou d'un des mystérieux membres d'une association secrète ?
1. Chapter 1

**SE PERDRE…**

 _L'univers de Candice Renoir, les personnages, etc ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à "Boxeur de Lune". Je dispose cependant de la "propriété intellectuelle" du déroulé de cette histoire, des personnages que je crée, des événements que j'imagine et que je soumets à votre lecture..._

 _Je vous suis donc reconnaissante de ne pas publier tout ou partie de cette fiction sans avoir mon autorisation préalable..._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaise._

 _N'oubliez pas... elle se déroule à la fin de la saison 3, avec la connaissance que nous avions alors des personnages, leurs comportements passés... Et notre (ma!) manière de les percevoir... Depuis, bien des choses ont changé... Ne m'en veuillez pas, certains personnages ont été malmenés au cours de cette fiction... mais tout cela dans le monde virtuel, ouf !_

 _K._

* * *

\- Antoine ! Réponds s'il te plait… Antoine ! … allez… J'ai besoin de toi…

La porte restait résolument close et Candice sentait l'angoisse monter en elle, graduellement. Seules deux raisons pouvaient justifier le silence de son capitaine. Soit il refusait de lui ouvrir et, plus globalement, de lui parler, soit il était absent. Cette seconde option paraissait être la plus probable et Renoir était intimement persuadée que son second l'aurait envoyée promener, plutôt que la laisser plantée à sa porte, tambourinant et appelant. D'un naturel discret, il ne souhaitait certainement pas attirer l'attention de ses voisins. Candice soupira. Antoine était certes un homme sensible, extrêmement doux et compréhensif, mais il avait aussi un caractère entier, explosif, parfois révolté… qu'elle ne parvenait pas toujours à anticiper ou, simplement, à comprendre… Elle appréhendait donc les causes de cette probable absence…

La blonde s'adossa à la porte, indécise. Soucieuse. Le capitaine Dumas avait dû se sentir trahi lorsqu'elle avait mis en doute sa parole, procédant aux analyses d'urine et le suspendant jusqu'à l'arrivée de ces maudits résultats. Elle soupira lourdement et se remémora leur soirée près des docks, quelques temps auparavant. Il lui avait alors avoué que c'était surtout à elle qu'il n'avait pas souhaité avouer sa dépendance aux médicaments… Cette déclaration l'avait tellement ébranlée qu'elle n'avait pas été capable d'en saisir immédiatement la portée…

\- Mais quel con ! Il a dû se dire qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas m'en parler…

Antoine avait dû croire que, dans cette situation, elle ne le soutiendrait pas et qu'il était donc préférable de taire cette « faiblesse »… A nouveau, Candice soupira, songeant que, justement, si à l'époque il lui avait révélé son problème, elle lui aurait fait confiance, dans la salle des scellées. Mais non, durant les mois passés, chaque fois qu'elle l'avait questionné, il lui avait certifié qu'il allait bien. En la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle l'avait cru. A cause de cela, quelques jours plus tôt, elle n'avait su si elle devait écouter ses promesses ou, au contraire, s'en méfier. Et elle avait procédé aux analyses. Candice se passa la main dans les cheveux puis sortit son téléphone, l'observant, indécise. Fallait-il appeler ou être patiente ? Se confondre immédiatement en excuses, ou s'inquiéter pour lui, le questionner, avant d'aborder le sujet des résultats qu'Aline venait de lui transmettre ?

Au rez-de-chaussée, une porte claqua, l'arrachant à ses doutes. Des pas lourds et pressés retentirent dans le hall puis dans l'escalier. La commandant préférait ne pas être surprise par Jennifer ou même par un voisin d'Antoine et quitta donc, à regret, les lieux. Le portable toujours à la main, elle descendait les marches en bois, plongée dans ses pensées. En atteignant le palier suivant, elle sursauta. Une haute silhouette venait de surgir face à elle…

\- Antoine ! S'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

Son collègue la fixait de ses prunelles vertes, silencieux.

\- J'étais à ta porte, personne ne répondait… Je… J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! J'ai eu les résultats. Je suis désolée Antoine… J'aurais dû te croire, je m'en veux… J'appelle Attia, tu vas pouvoir réintégrer la brigade dès demain !

\- Non.

La réponse, trop brève, la laissa pantoise quelques secondes durant.

\- Comment ça, non ?!

\- …

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Dumas ne restait immobile, les lèvres serrées. Le regard dur…

\- Oui, tu m'en veux, reprit la blonde. En même temps, je te comprends… Tu n'as pas idée à quel point moi aussi je m'en veux… Quelle conne de ne pas t'avoir cru… Je regrette tellement… Mais tu ne peux pas ne pas revenir… tu ne peux pas quitter l'équipe !

\- C'est trop tard, de toute façon, fit son second en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

\- Quoi ?! Rien n'est trop tard, enfin sauf si tu avais… non… Non, reprit-elle. Antoine, tu n'as pas donné ta démission ? Pas sans m'en avoir parlé ?!

\- Si. Je reviens du commissariat. Attia a ma lettre. C'est fini, je ne suis plus dans ton équipe.

Elle avait l'impression de s'être pris une balle en plein cœur.

\- Non… Non, murmura la blonde, sidérée. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

\- Arrête Candice. Laisse-moi…

Comme anesthésiée, elle vit l'homme s'écarter d'un pas et la contourner, rompant le contact visuel. Ce fut comme un électrochoc et elle le saisit par l'avant-bras, le contraignant à lui faire face à nouveau.

\- Non ! Certainement pas ! Tu ne peux pas partir, Antoine ! Tu es un excellent flic, on a besoin de toi dans l'équipe, tu comprends ? C'est en train d'exploser… Tout… depuis le départ de JB… ta blessure… Tu ne peux pas partir, tu entends ?!

\- Et je ne peux pas rester. Plus comme ça… Tu le comprends… Murmura le capitaine en reculant d'un pas, comme pour s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Je peux tout comprendre, Antoine ! Tout ! Mais pas CA !

Elle marqua ce dernier mot avec une vivacité emprunte de colère, heurtant de l'index le torse de son second. Cet ami, ce confident qui osait la trahir et partir. Surpris, Antoine se figea et, retenant une légère grimace de douleur, porta la main sur l'ancienne blessure que Candice venait de malmener.

\- Oh merde ! Réalisa brutalement la blonde. Pardon, je t'ai fait mal… Mais quelle conne, c'est pas vrai…

Défaite d'avoir pu faire du mal à cet homme auquel elle tenait tant, elle se débarrassa de son téléphone, le laissant tomber dans son sac et le tout vint s'avachit sur une marche de l'escalier, dans la plus totale des indifférences. Candice était bien trop mortifiée pour se préoccuper de ses affaires. Elle avait posé, avec délicatesse cette fois, la main à l'endroit où la balle de Langlois avait touché son capitaine, un an plus tôt. Lui restait immobile. La situation lui paraissant soudain incongrue… Au-dessus de son cœur, main de femme, fine et blanche. Tremblante. Et Candice, étrangement silencieuse, l'espace de quelques instants, puis la nouvelle explosion :

\- Mais franchement ! Tu déconnes, Antoine, s'exclama-t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule droite, cette fois. Tu sais combien je tiens à toi, à vous tous, dans l'équipe. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette addiction, hein, pourquoi ?! J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour t'aider ! Tu as bien vu pour Chrystelle, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé t'enfoncer ou risquer ton boulot ! Ta vie ! Antoine, tu comprends ?! Jamais !

\- Candice… Protesta faiblement le policier.

Sans en tenir compte, la chef de groupe continua sa diatribe :

\- Et tu imagines comme je m'en suis voulu, comme je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir compris ? Oui, parce que je m'en veux encore d'être passé à côté de ça ! Alors quand je t'ai vu avec ces médicaments, dans la salle des scellées, ça a été plus fort que moi ! J'ai eu peur, Antoine, tu comprends ? Peur que tu aies replongé, et…

\- Mais je te l'ai dit, je suis clean !

\- Il y a quelques mois, tu m'as aussi dit que tu allais bien… en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Et tu étais accro aux médocs ! Comment je peux savoir quand tu me dis la vérité et quand tu me mens, si dans tous les cas tu me promets, tu affrontes mon regard ?! Je ne pouvais pas être sure ! Je ne voulais pas que tu replonges, que tu te fasses du mal, que tu risques ton boulot! J'ai eu trop peur de passer à côté, encore, et que tu n'oses pas me le dire, de… de ne pas pouvoir t'aider…

Le jeune homme demeurait silencieux, sidéré. Sa collègue lui assenait des coups dans l'épaule, comme pour marteler chacun de ses mots. Comme pour les ancrer dans sa peau et son corps… pour qu'il les comprenne… Et lui, il essayait de saisir ce qu'elle lui disait, tantôt criant, tantôt murmurant, comme à bout de force, au bord des larmes… Il découvrait ainsi avec stupeur cette autre version de l'histoire, celle à laquelle, jamais auparavant, il n'avait eu accès. Le vécu de Candice sur ces dernières semaines, ces mois écoulés depuis la fusillade sur le chantier naval… Plus calme, Renoir reprit :

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Antoine… J'ai essayé d'agir au mieux, pour toi, pour te protéger, t'aider… et pour l'équipe, pour Chrystelle… Pour moi aussi… Pour avoir le moins de remords, de regrets…

Le capitaine était désarmé devant cette soudaine vulnérabilité, et les aveux qui l'accompagnaient. Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre, ni même que penser de ce que sa collègue lui expliquait Tout ce qu'elle dissimulait, ce qu'elle avait pu éprouver, les raisons de ses actions, ces réactions en chaine… Tout se tenait, enfin, se justifiait. Il comprenait…

Candice avait cessé de le frapper et gardait une main au-dessus de son cœur tandis que l'autre se trouvait sur son épaule droite, comme si elle s'accrochait à lui pour tenir debout…

\- On a besoin de toi, murmura-t-elle. J'ai besoin de toi. Pendant ton coma, même ces derniers jours, Antoine, j'ai… j'ai besoin de tes idées, tes réflexions, tes moqueries même ! Juste de ta présence, de ton soutien… Et puis il faut que tu sois là, pour m'éviter les erreurs de procédures, et les soucis avec l'ordinateur, ajouta-t-elle en tentant une pointe d'humour.

\- Ecoute, Candice… je…

\- Tu quoi ?

Dumas ferma les yeux, ne sachant plus vraiment comment répondre à la femme qui lui faisait face. Il y avait trop, au même moment, après des mois de silence et de mensonges… de frustration… il se sentait perdu, noyé dans ce flot tumultueux de paroles et d'émotions… D'instinct, il devina qu'une nouvelle explosion de colère menaçait, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris quand la voix de Candice éclata. La blonde s'était remise à marteler ses propos de coups d'index furieusement assénés sur son épaule.

\- Et merde, Antoine ! Moi je t'ai confié beaucoup de choses ! Tu savais quand ça n'allait pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais menti ! Je te parlais… J'ai… j'ai même pleuré dans tes bras, Antoine, souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Et toi… toi tu ne daignes même pas me dire que tu as un souci ? Tu trouves ça normal, toi ? Et si c'était l'inverse ? Hein, si c'était l'inverse…

Alors que les larmes roulaient sur les joues de la chef de groupe, le capitaine remarqua que, progressivement, les forces de sa collègue déclinaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondrait contre lui…

\- T'as pas le droit partir, tu entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner…

Ah, ce terrible sujet, si douloureux qu'elle ne l'avait pas partagé avec lui et avait même oublié l'avoir éhontément éludé, le soir où ils avaient gardé la fille de JB.

Il lui fallut encore quelques instants avant de sortir de sa catatonie. Jamais il n'avait su comment réagir à ses larmes. A peine les paupières du commandant perlaient que lui perdait ses moyens… et sa raison. Son cœur fondait à coup sûr devant sa détresse, cette vulnérabilité qui, rarement, perçait la carapace de courage, de pugnacité et de fausse candeur. Désemparé, il l'attira vers lui, l'enlaçant comme il l'avait fait à maintes reprises dans le passé. Il la serrait doucement, les bras pressés autour de ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Antoine se sentait émotionnellement submergé… Après quelques minutes, sans quitter cette antre, Candice reprit la parole tout bas, accompagnant ses mots d'une douce pression sur son torse :

\- Si tu veux me faire payer de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, alors ne pars pas. Reste, et montre-moi chaque jour que j'ai eu tort, que je peux compter sur toi, sur ton travail, tes idées, sur ta présence… Prouve-moi que je me suis trompée, que je peux te faire confiance, que tu te confieras à moi…

Candice n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête pour affronter le regard émeraude de son collègue.

\- Oh ! Je vois… Fit une voix derrière elle.

\- Jennifer ?! … Non, écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… ! Lâcha Renoir tout en s'écartant d'un pas.


	2. Chapter 2

… **ET SE RETROUVER…**

 _Bonsoir à vous, chères lectrices... Oui, j'ai tardé, je vous ai un peu oubliées, PARDOOON ! Mais je vais me rattraper avec un nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, rattrapera mon impardonnable cafouillage !_

 _N'oubliez pas votre indulgence... Je me suis permis de petits écarts, je l'avoue... !_

\- Nami : merci pour ton comm... le "preum's" à ta grande fierté... ! Pour Jennifer, à la saison 3, elle paraissait très "passive", ce n'est qu'après que son personnage a pris "du poil de la bête"... c'ets pour cela que je l'ai décrite ainsi, légère, superficielle, peu combative... Et puis ça m'arrangeait bien !

\- Canardsac : merci... bon, tu m'en voudras avec cette histoire, j'en suis certaine (et d'autres aussi... je vais me faire assassiner!) mais tant pis, elle a été inventée à un autre moment... Même s'il me reste à la finir, la base est ainsi, et je ne changerai pas ce que j'avais imaginé... Tu verras ;) En attendant, voilà la suite !

\- Chou05 : merkyyyy ! Lol, je ne sais pas s'il envoie du lourd mais... voilà de quoi continuer l'histoire... En espérant que ça reste cohérent !

\- Alexandra : merci ma belle... Oui, une nouvelle et vieille fic à la fois... Je suis ravie que cela te plaise...

 _Merci encore à vous quatre pour vos commentaires... Voici donc le deuxième chapitre..._

 _A très vite, avec, j'espère, le plaisir pour moi de vous lire..._

 _A la semaine prochaine, pour le 3ème... !_

 _Bizzz_

 _K._

* * *

\- Jennifer ?! … Non, écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… ! Lâcha Renoir tout en s'écartant d'un pas.

La jeune femme se tenait face à elle, quelques marches plus bas. Son visage était défait et ses yeux paraissaient briller de larmes contenues lorsqu'elle répondit :

\- Il n'y a pas de souci, Candice… Je me suis toujours doutée qu'entre Antoine et moi, ça n'irait pas très loin… mais… je l'aimais, moi…

\- Et c'est réciproque, Jennifer, s'exclama la blonde. Il t'aime !

\- Non, répliqua son interlocutrice d'une voix triste et résignée. On est bien ensemble, c'est tout… Tu tiens à moi, je crois… j'espère… reprit-elle en s'adressant cette fois au capitaine… Mais tu ne m'aimes pas…

Antoine ne pipa mot et les épaules de Jennifer s'affaissèrent.

\- Voilà… C'est ce que je disais… Et puis… Jamais, en six mois, il ne m'a prise dans ses bras comme toi… Jamais il n'a versé une larme devant moi…

\- Tu te trompes, Jennifer, insista Candice tout en s'interrogeant fugacement sur les propos énigmatiques de la secrétaire.

\- Je… Je dois partir, conclut cette dernière en faisant volte-face. Je reviendrai prendre mes affaires, Antoine… au revoir.

Elle tourna brièvement la tête en prononçant ces ultimes mots, laissant deviner le sillon humide d'une arme sur sa joue. La commandant était comme tétanisée. Dépassée par cette scène surréaliste de… rupture… Elle ne savait même plus comment réagir ni, surtout, ce qu'elle était censée éprouver. Le dos de Jen' disparut dans l'escalier qu'elle avait gravi quelques instants plus tôt. Son second n'avait pas bougé et restait debout, à côté d'elle. Avisant son profil inexpressif, elle agrippa le cuir de son blouson et le secoua sans délicatesse :

\- Antoine ! Vas-y ! Retiens là…

\- …

\- Antoine ! C'est maintenant ! Allez, si tu tiens à elle, vas-y ! Tout de suite !

Mais il ne réagissait toujours pas. Devant cela, Candice se décida à agir et posa la main droite sur la joue du jeune homme, savourant le contact de sa courte barbe, puis l'obligea à lui faire face. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua la larme, juste sous l'œil gauche d'Antoine.

\- Tu vois que tu tiens à elle, murmura-t-elle, troublée… Alors vas-y ! Cours, rattrape-la…

\- Non.

\- Si, tu peux encore, Antoine… Tu…

\- Non, assena le capitaine en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Non ? Non, tu ne veux pas la rattraper ? Tu ne tiens pas à elle… ?

\- Non…

Il avait fait cette dernière réponse dans un souffle, comme un aveu terrible… Candice était désemparée… Tenant entre ses mains le visage du jeune homme, plongeant dans son regard profond, elle cherchait des réponses. Pourquoi diable ne cherchait-il pas à rejoindre sa compagne ?! Se pouvait-il qu'il n'en soit pas amoureux ? Ou pas autant qu'elle l'imaginait ?

Antoine aussi se sentait perdu dans ce tumulte d'émotions et d'événements. Il était aux prises avec un paradoxe, entre deux femmes. L'une avait été présente à ses côté ces derniers mois, partait et il ne tentait pas de la retenir… Quant à la seconde… Alors qu'il avait lui-même choisi de prendre ses distances, il était incapable de la laisser s'éloigner… La situation était kafkaïenne et pourtant, intimement, il avait la conviction d'être là où il le devait. A sa place… Face à lui, Candice, perplexe, le dévisageait… Puis soudain les yeux bleus semblèrent s'éclaircir et Antoine eut presque l'impression de voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche…

La jeune femme se souvint brutalement d'une des phrases prononcées par Jennifer. Elle avait parlé de « larme ». Candice avait alors imaginé que son second était tout particulièrement touché par cette rupture… Mais en se remémorant la conversation, elle avait compris que, non, c'était impossible. Leur séparation était survenue plusieurs minutes plus tard. Une seule conclusion s'imposait : c'était ses mots _à elle_ qui l'avaient ému. Elle prit soudain conscience de cette main d'homme qui n'avait pas quitté son dos. Et de ce commentaire sur l'étreinte qu'elle avait surprise. Le cœur de Candice manqua un battement. Troublée, refusant de s'appesantir sur ce que tout cela pouvait signifier, la commandant se concentra sur la situation.

Antoine, devant elle.

Cette larme, sur sa joue.

La lettre de démission, qu'il fallait à tout prix annuler. Dès ce soir…

Avec douceur, elle essuya du pouce le sillon humide, comme Antoine l'avait fait pour elle, dans le passé. Lorsque, deux ans plus tôt, elle s'était effondrée dans ses bras, après que ce constructeur de bateaux avait été tué par les hommes de la B.R.I..

Sous ses doigts, il ferma les yeux. Candice ne put retenir un sourire empreint de tendresse puis passa à nouveau le pouce sur sa peau, comme pour effacer jusqu'au souvenir de cette larme. Suite à cela, elle reprit la parole, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux :

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Antoine, mais moi, je ne te laisse pas partir, trancha-t-elle d'une voix ferme mais douce. On va annuler ta lettre de démission. Attia n'a pas encore quitté le bureau, normalement. On y va tout de suite.

Sans même attendre sa réponse puisque, de toute manière, elle ne lui laissait pas le choix, elle ramassa son sac resté au sol. Ses clés de voiture avaient encre dû se fourrer dans un endroit improbable et elle ne parvenait pas à leur mettre la main dessus, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps ! Le capitaine l'observa un instant avant d'oser interrompre ses recherches infructueuses :

\- Ca ne sert à rien, à cette heure…

\- Antoine Dumas, je t'ai dit que je ne te laissais pas partir. Tu n'as même pas le choix. On va aller tous les deux trouver Attia, point !

Visiblement, la blonde était déterminée…

\- OK, souffla-t-il pour l'apaiser.

Candice cessa de fouiller son sac et, interloquée par cette trop facile reddition, dévisagea son collègue.

\- OK, répéta-t-il.

\- Ok ?

Perplexe, elle constat qu'il lui souriait. Une ou deux secondes plus tard, elle réalisait que son second acceptait de se rendre au commissariat pour annuler cette démission. Soulagée, elle s'approcha d'un pas et glissa les doigts sur sa nuque afin de l'attirer contre elle. Enfin, elle retrouvait sa douceur, sa chaleur, la tendresse de son étreinte… et jouait inconsciemment avec quelques fins cheveux. Antoine l'enlaça, protecteur, plongeant son visage au creux du cou de sa collègue, s'enivrant de son odeur, de son parfum… Candice réprima un frisson en sentant ce souffle d'homme contre sa peau elle ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres, puis l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de s'écarter. Elle avait une clé de voiture à retrouver… ainsi que sa sérénité. Ces derniers instants l'avaient étonnamment troublée… _Sûrement les nerfs qui retombent, après l'angoisse de perdre un ami précieux et un second si compétent…_

\- Candice… Reprit Antoine. Ce n'est pas possible avec la circulation, à cette heure… c'est la sortie des écoles, du…

\- Meeeeeeerde ! Les jumeaux ! Réalisa soudain la blonde.

\- Att…

\- Chut ! Lui intima-t-elle.

La commandant dégaina son téléphone, heureusement plus coopératif que les clés, et composa rapidement un numéro. Dumas s'écarta d'un pas…

\- Toi, tu ne bouges pas ! Ordonna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Ecoute-m…

\- Non ! Oui Laurent ! Non, c'est pas à toi que je disais non…

\- Candice ! L'interpella le capitaine. Deux minutes, je reviens. Je te le promets… Ajouta-t-il en la devinant sur le point de protester.

Sa collègue paraissait indécise. Elle le regardait avec hésitation, sourcils froncés, se mordillant la lèvre… Une furieuse et improbable envie de l'embrasser le saisit… Il frissonna, inspira profondément et lui adressa un sourire avant de partir vers son appartement, écoutant malgré lui la conversation téléphonique.

\- OK… Oui, Laurent, j'ai une urgence, tu peux aller chercher les jumeaux à l'école…

Antoine laissa la porte entr'ouverte derrière lui, sachant instinctivement que sa supérieure le suivait des yeux et serait ainsi rassurée. Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers le placard, y attrapant un second casque de moto. Celui qui servait habituellement à Jennifer…

\- Je suis con, bordel… Qu'est-ce que je fous, marmonna-t-il. Faut vraiment que j'arrête, là… Ma démission, sur un coup de tête, et maintenant… je veux récupérer mon poste… Jennifer part et… j'étais prêt à l'embrasser. _Elle_. Je suis cinglé… totalement…

Il resta un instant sur le seuil de son logement, écoutant distraitement la discussion qui se tenait quelques marches plus bas… Le contenu ne l'importait guère, non, il ne s'intéressait qu'à la voix de Candice, ses plus infimes inflexions qui trahissaient ses sentiments, ses émotions, tandis qu'elle organisait la récupération de ses enfants… Il finit par la rejoindre, après avoir verrouillé la porte. Candice le vit, esquissa un sourire rassuré puis s'empressa de clore sa discussion :

\- Bon, écoute Laurent je n'ai pas le temps. Pour une fois que je te le demande, tu peux gérer. On n'en serait pas là si tu n'avais pas fait des heures supplémentaires avec ta patronne, alors… assume ! Si Delphine s'entend si bien avec les jumeaux, elle n'a qu'à passer les chercher, ils seront ravis de profiter de la piscine ! J'appelle l'école immédiatement. Emma a les clés de la maison s'il y a besoin de quelque chose… Merci !

Elle raccrocha et secoua la tête, lasse…

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, ce soir ?!

Un brin agacée, elle composa un nouveau numéro et prévint l'école avant de remettre le portable rose dans son sac, trouvant miraculeusement ses clés de voiture en même temps. Elle attrapa Antoine sans délicatesse, puis, le trainant par la manche, dévala les escaliers. Le capitaine ne l'interrompit qu'une fois arrêtés devant la voiture de sa collègue.

\- Candice…

\- Quoi, encore ?! Protesta-t-elle.

\- … ca va ?

\- Hum. On peut y aller, là ?

\- Non. Réponds-moi. Tu es sure que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui…Fit-elle distraitement. Laurent va se débrouiller avec les enfants. Sa Miss Perfection va voir ce que c'est que récupérer les jumeaux un vendredi soir… Satisfait ? On peut y aller ?

\- Oui, mais pas avec ta voiture…

\- Bon, écoute Antoine, ça suffit ! S'emporta-t-elle. On va y aller, et maintenant ! Et s'il le faut je te traînerais par la peau des fesses, est-ce que c'est compris ?!

\- Très bien, mais… Je crois que ton sens de l'observation s'est légèrement émoussé, Candice…

\- … Quoi ?!

\- On n'arrivera jamais au commissariat à temps, avec ta voiture. A cause de la circulation. Les bouchons… les sorties d'écoles… tu te souviens… ?

\- …

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai amené _ça_ , déclara-t-il en lui montrant les deux casques

\- Quoi ?! Répéta la commandant, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait absolument pas regardé ce qu'il avait apporté… Et elle le regrettait bien.

Antoine resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

\- … Tu n'es jamais montée sur une moto ?

\- …

\- Candice, je te parle !

\- … non…

\- Toi qui aime les belles voitures, tu verras que les sensations peuvent être aussi grisantes et jouissives, niveau vitesse, sourit-il.

\- …

\- Mais là… Là, on roule en agglo, avec de la circulation, donc doucement… Pas d'inquiétude, pour ton baptême, se rattrapa-t-il maladroitement.

Le jeune homme lui tendit son casque et enfila le sien… puis s'empressa de le retirer, constatant que Candice restait figée, l'équipement entre les mains.

\- Attends… Je vais t'aider…

Il la débarrassa du casque afin de le poser sur la selle puis glissa ses doigts dans les boucles blondes de sa collègue qui baissa la tête, confuse… Il retira délicatement sa pince, libérant ainsi les mèches qui lui cascadèrent sur les épaules, puis ôta son serre-tête. Lorsque Candice croisa son regard, elle remarqua son sourire doux et rassurant. De son côté, Antoine se demandait comment il avait pu rester en colère contre elle… Impossible de se l'expliquer ou, simplement, de se souvenir… Chaque fois qu'il rencontrait ces grands yeux bleu outremer, il fondait littéralement…

\- Je vais te mettre le casque, puis monter sur la moto. Tu t'installeras derrière moi, tranquillement. Et après je démarre… Ok ?

\- Ok…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Souffla Dumas.

Il n'eut que le temps de deviner un sourire aussi crispé que fugace, alors qu'il glissait le casque sur son visage. Il enfourcha ensuite sa moto et lui tendit la main, l'invitant à s'approcher. Mais Candice hésitait, se sachant où prendre appui. Lui saisissant poignet gauche, il la guida vers son propre bras. Puis, se tournant, il vint chercher derrière son dos l'autre main de sa collègue et l'amena sur le cuir de son épaule droite.

\- Voila, c'est mieux comme ça… A toi d'enjamber la moto… Après, je t'aiderai à t'installer confortablement…

Du coin de l'œil, il distingua une chaussure à talon apparaitre et, sur un coup de tête, posa la paume à même le jeans, sur la cuisse de sa collègue. Il en mourrait d'envie… Une discrète contraction l'accueillit, à peine une fraction de seconde, puis elle le laissa la diriger.

\- Rapproche-toi… Lui conseilla le capitaine, positionnant ses deux mains sur les cuisses de sa collègue, et l'attirant plus près encore.

Candice se laissait faire, conciliante. Antoine croisa ses bras autour de son torse, fermement, juste avant de lui donner ses ultimes consignes :

\- Tiens-toi bien à moi, Candice… N'aies pas peur de serrer. Et suis mes mouvements…

\- Ok, répondit une voix étouffée par le casque.

A son tour, il enfila l'équipement et la commandant sentit le moteur vibrer sous elle dans un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. Lorsque l'engin démarra, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter…

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda son second, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un feu.

Candice hocha la tête, silencieuse. Elle voulait encore profiter de ce calme bruyant, de a vibration de a route et puis la sensation de sécurité, ainsi blottie contre son second. Lorsqu'il redémarra, elle prit conscience d'être pressée contre le corps d'un homme, de l'enlacer étroitement, ses cuisses crispées contre lui… Ils pouvaient difficilement être plus proches, physiquement parlant… C'était troublant… Elle chassa ces pensées perturbantes, se concentrant uniquement sur la rencontre avec la commissaire Attia… _Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas partie,_ priait-elle silencieusement.

 **...**

Au pied du commissariat, Antoine aida sa comparse à descendre la moto, plaçant à nouveau ses mains sur ses cuisses, pour la guider… Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il justifiait son geste, pour se donner bonne conscience… A peine avait-il récupéré le casque que, déjà, la blonde se précipitait vers les escaliers de l'hôtel de police.

Il la suivit jusqu'au bureau de leur supérieure qui, visiblement, s'apprêtait à partir. La chef de groupe demanda à voir la lettre de démission. Elle prit le temps de la lire, jetant un coup d'œil assassin à son capitaine, puis la plaça d'autorité dans le broyeur de papier.

\- Renoir ! S'exclama Yasmine Attia.

\- Je refuse la démission du capitaine Dumas.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Renoir !

\- Si… La preuve. De toute façon, Antoine ne vous a rien adressé par voie postale… ?! Pas de démission sous pli recommandé ?

\- Dumas… ?

Attia le regardait, lasse attendant de connaitre sa décision avant de décider si elle devait ou non mettre à pied le commandant Renoir.

\- Laissez, murmura-t-il en haussant les épaules… De toute manière elle ne changera pas d'avis. Elle a peut-être raison après tout…

\- Bien… Renoir, Dumas, dehors… ! Je vais peut-être enfin rentrer chez moi.

 **…**

Dans le hall, Candice s'immobilisa.

\- Il faut que j'appelle Aline… Elle n'a rien dû comprendre…

Puis, se retournant vers son second, comme si elle se souvenait soudain de sa présence, elle reprit :

\- J'ai tout laissé tomber, quand elle m'a prévenue… Pour les résultats ! Et je suis directement allée chez toi.

\- …

\- Je devais assister au concours de danse de Tom… C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça… Je suis partie si vite que je ne lui ai pas dit au rev… oups…

La bonde porta la main à la bouche, ses yeux écarquillés… Muette… Puis elle baissa la tête, dissimulant son visage derrière un rideau de cheveux, tandis que ses épaules semblaient secouées de spasmes. Dumas l'attira vers lui, se demandant la raison de ces larmes… décidément, elle restait nébuleuse… !

\- Candice… Candice ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Inquiet, il glissa les doigts le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire, savourant la douceur de sa peau, puis relava son visage avec douceur… Stupéfait, il constata qu'elle riait… Ses prunelles outremer humides de cette soudaine hilarité.

\- Candice ! Je… j'ai cru que tu pleurais… Qu'est-ce…

\- Canovas…

\- Quoi ?

Décidément, cette femme était un mystère et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre où elle voulait en venir…

\- J'étais avec David, pour assister au concours de Tom… Expliqua son interlocutrice. Je suis partie en catastrophe… Je l'ai planté là, sans explication… Il va me tuer… !

Son fou-rire inextinguible la reprit. Incapable de se soutenir, Candice appuya son front sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Devant le regard interloqué de la commissaire, qui arrivait à son tour dans le hall, Antoine eut un geste fataliste… Rien ne pouvait changer le commandant Candice Renoir…


	3. Chapter 3

**3- … SE PARLER…**

 _Bonsoir,_

 _merci pour votre temps et les commentaires laissés... Il va falloir que je continue à corriger les chapitres de cette fic et... que je 'active sur le nano. J'ai délaissé ce projet, je l'avoue avec honte. Un petit élément perturbateur est arrivé et... Mon cerveau peine parfois à se focaliser sur le nano. Mais.. je vais continuer, même si je pense ne pas atteindre mon objectif de 50 000 mots. Cependant, je continuerai le projet, après le mois de novembre et... vous pourrez le découvrir. Plus tard !_

 _En attendant... Merci pour celles qui ont laissé un mot :_

\- Chou05 : merci pour ce commentaire si "chou" !

\- Canardsac : merciiii ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que cela te plaise...

\- Neko : oui, c'est étrange de se replonger dans e passé, moi-même quand je me relis, ça me destabilise... Et je vais "devoir" continuer cette fic... ! en restant sur ces prérequis du passé !

\- Alexandra : LOL ! merci ! J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire...

 _Bon... Vous allez découvrir la suite et commencer à saisir certaines choses... N'oubliez pas, ce n'est qu'une fic, et... basée sur la fin de la saison 3... Avec ce que nous savions de la personnalité des personnages à cette époque-là... Le tout saupoudré de la folie de mon imagination... Après cette fin de saison, bien des choses ont changé mais je n'ai pas souhaiter modifier la trame établie alors._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Je sors mon casque et file me réfugier dans l'abri anti-atomique._

 _Korrigane._

* * *

Candice soupirait tout en fouillant, encore une fois, son sac, espérant trouver rapidement ses fichues ses clés de voiture… Amusé, Antoine finit par juger bon de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient venus en moto jusqu'au commissariat… Il lui proposa donc de la raccompagner jusqu'à à la salle de danse, afin qu'elle puisse s'excuser auprès de son amant. Sa collègue semblait hésitante. Lui, de son côté, espérait juste grappiller quelques minutes supplémentaires en sa compagnie. Il argua donc que, par ce moyen de transport, elle gagnerait du temps. Ce qui était vrai…

Attia était partie et, désormais, ils étaient seuls sur le parking. Dumas tendit le casque à sa supérieure puis enfila le sien avant de s'installer sur la cylindrée. Des mains se posèrent sur lui pendant que la blonde enfourchait à son tour l'engin. Puis ce fut un corps de femme qui vint se presser contre lui et Antoine dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas réagir… Quand les bras de Candice l'enlacèrent, il ferma les yeux, savourant ces sensations. Les vagues de frissons qui montaient à l'assaut de sa colonne… Il releva les paupières et regarda droit devant lui, mâchoires contractées. Il se maudissait _… Putain, si Canovas la voit s'installer derrière moi, je vais me prendre une balle…_ Doucement, la moto vrombit et le capitaine accéléra.

 **...**

Antoine immobilisa le véhicule devant la salle du concours. Dans le hall, la silhouette de Canovas fit son apparition et se campa derrière la baie vitrée. La jeune femme quitta vivement de la moto, se libéra du casque pour se diriger vers celui qui l'attendait, à quelques mètres de là. Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de la suivre. Légèrement en recul. Il salua cordialement le commandant de la B.R.I., qui avait bien failli devenir son supérieur… Les yeux de l'homme brillaient d'une colère mal contenue. Antoine entendit vaguement Candice s'excuser, expliquer le départ en catastrophe, les résultats du labo… Sans grande surprise, il remarqua qu'elle passait sous silence leur longue discussion dans l'escalier, l'intervention de Jennifer et la rupture… Canovas était tendu. Jaloux… Préférant jouer l'apaisement, Dumas s'écarta du couple. Il sentait sur sa nuque les fréquents regards de David.

\- C'est pour lui, que tu m'as planté ?!

\- Je venais de recevoir les résultats, David, je ne pouvais pas le laisser… Il fallait que je m'excuse… Et tu vois, j'ai eu raison, il avait laissé sa démission à Attia !

\- Donc c'est à cause de lui, gronda l'homme.

\- Enfin, David ! Tu voulais l'avoir dans ton équipe, toi aussi ! Tu connais sa valeur… c'est un excellent flic, je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir… Surtout à cause d'une de mes conneries !

\- Et moi, tu préfères me planter, là, comme un con ?!

\- Mais non… J'ai réagi sans réfléchir, comme souvent, tu le sais bien… C'est pour ça qu'Antoine m'a ramenée ici au plus vite… Je suis désolée David, je me faisais une joie d'assister au concours, avec toi…

Antoine perçut le léger cri de protestation de sa collègue lorsque le commandant la saisit brutalement par le bras, l'entrainant plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il la vit grimacer, tenter de se libérer tandis que la discussion semblait tendue. La blonde devint soudain livide et le capitaine n'hésita pas davantage. Il traversa le hall, rejoignant les deux chefs de groupe.

\- Dumas, barre-toi, gronda Canovas tandis que le capitaine s'approchait de sa supérieure

\- Candice… Commença Antoine, avant d'être brutalement interrompu.

\- Dumas, je t'ai dit de te casser. T'as pas à interférer dans nos discussions de _couple_.

Ce dernier mot, prononcé avec insistance par l'amant de sa collègue, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Pourtant il se contint et s'adressa calmement à sa chef de groupe.

\- Candice, est-ce que ça va ?

\- T'as 5 secondes pour dégager, Dumas, ou je vais t'éclater, menaça le commandant

\- Lâche-la, bordel ! Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais mal ?!

Cette fois, il n'avait pas pu contrôler son irritation. Dans le hall, le silence se fit brutalement et Canovas se figea. La blonde était immobile, le visage aussi pâle que crispé. Lorsque l'étreinte se relâcha sur son bras, Candice recula d'un pas, venant heurter l'épaule de son capitaine. Le chef de la Brigade de Recherche et d'Investigation mit quelques instants avant de réagir et faire face à Antoine, agressif :

\- Toi, pour la dernière fois, je t'…

\- STOP ! Trancha Renoir, posant une main sur le torse de chacun des deux hommes, les obligeant à reculer. Antoine, je t'en prie… Tu peux m'attendre à la moto ?

Son second opina du chef, silencieux, et retourna à son engin où il s'installa, gardant un œil vigilant sur le couple.

\- J'ai cru qu'il n'allait pas dégager, ce con… Fulmina Canovas

\- Ecoute David, je… Non, soupira-t-elle. Je suis épuisée. Je vais rentrer. On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ?

\- Je passe chez toi, ce soir ? On pourra se réconcilier avec un câlin…

\- Ce… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je préfère me reposer, tu comprends ? Mais on se revoit demain, ou après… Ok ?

\- Mouais…

David ne paraissait pas particulièrement enchanté par cette proposition. La blonde, quant à elle, se sentait mal à l'aise, devinant les regards posés sur elle… Sans un mot, elle quitta le bâtiment pour rejoindre son second et prit le casque qu'il lui tendait. Presque sans le toucher, elle se glissa derrière Dumas, s'accrochant sagement à sa veste en cuir. Antoine était rassuré que, devant le commandant de la B.R.I., elle se soit aussi « chastement » installée. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à s'empêcher de regretter leurs deux précédents trajets, au cours desquels ils avaient été beaucoup plus proches. Sur tous les plans…

Après quelques kilomètres, il sentit sa collègue se rapprocher, deux mains glissèrent sur ses flans et vinrent l'enlacer. Tout son corps se pelotonnait contre lui tandis qu'elle appuyait le casque contre son blouson. Antoine se focalisa sur sa respiration. Il avait besoin de ralentir son rythme cardiaque devenu effréné. Lentement, il décéléra... Leur parcours pouvait bien être prolongé de quelques minutes, après tout !

 **...**

La moto s'arrêta en bas de l'immeuble du jeune policier. Candice en fut surprise… Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, plongée dans le tumulte de ses pensées. Elle se sentait perdue et seule. Fatiguée par cette journée… Rapidement, elle quitta la cylindrée de son second et se débarrassa du casque, évitant soigneusement de se retourner.

\- Candice ?

La voix résonna dans son dos mais elle resta silencieuse, fouillant son sac dans l'espoir de trouver rapidement ses clés de voiture. Mais, comme toujours, ces dernières semblaient prendre plaisir à se dissimuler dans un recoin incongru…

\- Candice. Regarde-moi.

\- Je cherche… Marmotta-t-elle en retournant une poche pour la cinquième fois.

\- Oui, tes clés de voiture. Comme d'habitude…

\- …

\- Retourne-toi, s'il te plait. Je n'aime pas parler à des cheveux…

\- Je suis fatiguée, Antoine.

\- Candice. Insista son adjoint.

\- QUOI ?! Rugit la jeune femme, excédée, en faisant volte-face.

Le capitaine remarqua les trainées luisantes sur ses joues et regretta immédiatement la conversation qu'il s'apprêtait à engager… La saisissant doucement par le coude, il commença :

\- Merde, Candice, depuis quand tu laisses un mec se comporter comme ça avec toi ?

\- S'il te plait, Antoine… Arrête. Tout de suite.

\- Je ne te reconnais pas, Candice… Y'a un an, tu t'acharnais contre ce type, le mari de la vétérinaire, parce qu'il la frappait, et là… Là, tu laisses Canovas te malmener, sans réaction…

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il avait raison. Elle essayait de s'échapper à la prise ferme de son second, qui accompagnait chacun de ses gestes afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se blesse. Quand la commandant cessa enfin de s'agiter, il hésita puis remonta sa manche, révélant des marbrures rouges.

\- Il t'a serrée tellement fort qu'il y a encore les marques sur ta peau. Tu attends quoi ?

\- …

\- Et si c'était ta fille, Candice ? Ou quelqu'un de ta famille ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, se révolta-t-elle. Ca n'a… Non… Mais là, ce n'était pas ça… Il faut qu'on discute…

Le policier resta quelques instants silencieux. La phrase de sa collègue l'interpelait… Il céda à a curiosité et l'interrogea à mi-voix :

\- Qui doit discuter ? Toi et moi, ou toi et Canovas ?

\- … les deux, je crois…

\- Ce soir… ? Proposa-t-il sur un coup de tête.

\- Non, Antoine, je suis épuisée… Et je n'ai pas envie, ce soir…

\- Candice… Les relations humaines, c'est pas mon fort. Et ce genre de discussion, c'est encore pire. Plus le temps va passer, plus ça sera difficile. Demain, dans trois jours ou une semaine, je ferai le maximum pour éviter. Je le sais…

\- Oui… Tu as un peu de mal à te livrer, hein… Lança-t-elle avec douceur.

Il sourit tristement puis reprit :

\- Ce soir tu n'as pas les enfants… Et moi j'ai besoin tout mettre sur une table. Seul ou… ou avec toi.

\- Je… OK, soupira-t-elle. David va…

\- Il va quoi ? Te frapper ? Faire une scène de jalousie ?

\- … pas supporter que je lui ai dit non pour ce soir, et que je te voie à la place… Acheva la blonde, tentant de ne pas entendre les mots de son second.

\- C'est si dramatique que ça, pour lui ? Et puis, il n'a peut-être pas besoin le savoir…

\- Il est jaloux de toi, Antoine… Lâcha la blonde.

\- QUOI ?! S'étrangla Dumas. Mais il ne va pas bien lui… De quoi il est jaloux ? C'est lui, ton mec. Nous on ne se voit qu'au boulot. Même nos soirées en équipe sont moins fréquentes… Justement parce que tu les passes avec lui !

\- Tu veux en discuter ici, sur le trottoir, ou on le fait dans ma voiture pour que tes voisins en profitent moins ?

A ces mots, le capitaine leva les yeux, croisant le regard curieux d'un couple occupé à balader un adorable chiot. Effectivement, un peu de discrétion leur serait bénéfique. Surtout s'il souhaitait s'aventurer sur certains sujets dangereux… Plus calmement, il reprit :

\- En fait, je pensais plutôt… Il y a un an, je t'avais promis un resto, suite à un pari… Bon, ça… Ca n'a pas pu se faire, mais… Je remplace par ce soir, si tu veux…On discutera avant le repas, ou après. Ou pendant… comme tu veux…

Il ne savait comment interpréter le silence de sa supérieure. Refus ? Hésitation ? Réflexion ?

\- Candice… ? Sinon je commande une pizza… Si tu préfères…

\- Non. Non… On sort, trancha-t-ele avant de se justifier : Discuter après le repas, c'est le meilleur moyen pour pourrir une soirée agréable…Pendant, c'est pas mieux, surtout vu nos caractères…

\- Donc on prend le temps de discuter avant de manger… Histoire de se réconcilier avant le dessert ?!

\- Ouais, sourit la jeune femme, le cœur plus léger.

\- Tu veux rester monter et… rester chez moi… en attendant ?

\- Non… Merci. Je vais rentrer… Je dois appeler Laurent, prendre une douche… Peut-être même dormir, si j'ai le temps, soupira Candice en s'appuyant contre sa voiture, les yeux clos.

Elle se sentait vidée… Tellement épuisée… Si elle avait pu, elle se serait étendue là, par terre…

\- OK, comme tu veux… Sois prudente, sur la route. Si ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles… Je passe te chercher dans deux heures… ?

La commandante acquiesça distraitement avant de partir. Antoine regarda la voiture s'éloigner, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une énorme erreur, puis il appela quelques restaurants proches des plages. Quatre à quatre, il grimpa les escaliers et déposa les deux casques dans son entrée, puis jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à l'appartement. Ce matin, il était encore en couple avec Jennifer, l'écoutant distraitement parler d'Espagne dans la cuisine, songeant que leur histoire ne pourrait plus durer très longtemps… Qu'ils se voilaient face, jouant des rôles qui n'avaient plus e oindre sens.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur la terrasse, où _elle_ l'avait rejoint, juste vêtue d'un drap… là où il lui avait caressé les lèvres en lui faisant croire qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, après qu'elle ait consommé les Space Cakes de Francesca… Et puis la chambre, où _elle_ avait dormie nue cette nuit-là. Cette pièce qu'il avait fui quand elle avait commencé à se déshabiller, totalement désinhibée par le cannabis. Il se souvenait la torture de rester dos à cette porte qu'il avait lui-même fermée pendant qu'elle l'appelait… Puis la ruse, en lui disant de se coucher, qu'il allait la rejoindre dans le lit, dans le noir… Le doux bruissement des draps suivi du soupir de Candice, la lumière qui s'était éteinte et, enfin son prénom murmuré langoureusement… Et il était resté assis là, par terre, à écouter son souffle devenir plus profond et plus lent… C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il s'était relevé et avait entrouvert la porte… Elle était couchée en travers du lit, le dos dénudé et les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller, comme un soleil au milieu de la nuit. Antoine avait contourné les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, s'arrêtant juste pour effleurer la soie du soutien-gorge, encore tiède de ses seins. Réprimant un grognement de frustration, il s'était emparé d'un pantalon de jogging dans son armoire et avait filé silencieusement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche glacée. Il en avait un besoin vital… Au retour, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'agenouiller près de la belle endormie. Ses doigts glissaient dans les mèches blondes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte puis il l'avait tendrement embrassée sur la tempe. Il s'était accordé une caresse légère sur son épaule et lui avait soufflé tout bas « Candice Renoir… Demain matin, quand tu seras à nouveau parfaitement consciente, je vais te faire payer cette nuit… ». Puis i avait quitté la chambre. Après son départ, il n'avait pu se résoudre à changer les draps. Il y avait ensuite eu la fusillade, sa blessure… La relation entre Candice et Canovas, vite devinée. Pendant des semaines, il s'était lové dans ces draps, cherchant son odeur ou un cheveu blond sur l'oreiller. Maintenant encore, il lui arrivait parfois d'effleurer du bout des doigts le tissu désormais lavé et plié sur l'étagère pour se souvenir la douceur de sa peau, ses mèches soyeuses, le parfum de son corps… Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à utiliser ce linge avec Jennifer…

Antoine secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il sortit quelques vêtements de l'armoire et les déposa sur le lit avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Le jet brûlant fut accueilli comme une délassante bénédiction. Progressivement, ses muscles contracturés par toutes les tensions de la journée se relâchèrent. Lorsqu'il coupa l'arrivée d'eau, il se sentait plus détendu. Prêt à affronter la soirée. En se séchant, il se prit pourtant à regretter d'avoir proposé la discussion… Peut-être pouvait-il encore annuler… ? Comment mettre toutes les cartes sur table, avec Candice ? Ce n'était pas possible… Pas ce soir, en tout cas… S'il lui avouait ses sentiments, elle risquait fort de croire qu'il cherchait à provoquer une crise dans son couple… et une rupture.

 **…**

De son côté, la commandant avait appelé son ex-mari, continuant à organiser la gestion des enfants. Les quatre Renoir allaient donc rester avec leur père et sa compagne jusqu'au lendemain midi. Puis Laurent les raccompagnerait chez elle. Candice jeta son sac sur le canapé et monta les escaliers en soupirant à fendre l'âme. Elle avait toutes les envies du monde d'esquiver la discussion du soir… Mais elle avait promis à Antoine. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. _Trop tard_ , songea-t-elle. Et puis… elle se sentait responsable de la situation. L'enchaînement des événements avait été cataclysmique : la démission, le « lapin » posé à Canovas, la « possessivité » de ce denier et puis la réaction de son second, dans le hall de la salle de danse. Elle se déshabilla, laissant ses vêtements former un petit tas coloré sur le carrelage blanc. Au milieu de ce fouillis de tissus, son portable sonna, lui arrachant un juron bien senti. Son chemisier et un slip en dentelle volèrent à travers la pièce avant qu'elle ne trouve son téléphone, sagement rangé dans une poche de jeans. L'écran affichait « Antoine Dumas »…

\- Allo… Répondit-elle.

\- C'est moi… Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, j'allais juste entrer dans la douche, répondit-elle en actionnant le robinet d'eau chaude.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Antoine pressa la main contre ses paupières, tentant de chasser l'image d'une silhouette nue à la poitrine généreuse, sous une cascade d'eau…

\- Ah… désolé… Fais attention, ne va pas sous l'eau avec ton téléphone… c'est dangereux… Marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse s'électrocuter avec un portable… Mais, pour le téléphone, par contre, c'est plus risqué !

\- En même temps, une goutte d'eau qui tombe au mauvais endroit, et la visio s'allume…

Imaginant la situation grotesque, Candice éclata de rire, toute lassitude soudain envolée.

\- Mon pauvre, là, c'est pour toi que ça serait dangereux ! Tu risquerais la cécité…

\- Hum… Oui, heu… Bon, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. Je voulais juste te confirmer que j'ai réservé une table. Je viens te chercher vers 19h30…

\- Ok. Merci Antoine…

\- A tout à l'heure… Conclut Dumas avant de raccrocher.

Candice avait retrouvé le sourire son collègue devait être un peu magicien. Après ce petit échange, elle n'appréhendait plus leur discussion à venir et se réjouissait même de passer la soirée avec lui ! La commandant entra dans la cabine de douche et savoura la cascade d'eau brulante sur ses épaules et son dos. En repensant à son second, elle pouffa de rire. Comment réagirait-il, si la visio se mettait accidentellement en marche, s'interrogea-t-elle. Détournerait-il encore la tête, gêné, comme ce jour à ses débuts, quand il était entré sans frapper dans son bureau et l'avait trouvée en soutien-gorge ? Tenterait-il un trait d'humour, un commentaire, ou se tairait-il ? Comme la plupart des hommes, Antoine éprouvait un intérêt certain pour les décolletés, elle l'avait constaté à de nombreuses reprises. Mais sa réaction dans une telle situation restait un mystère…

Tandis qu'elle se shampouinait, son esprit se mit à divaguer… revenant sur cette difficile journée… son amant… David avait toujours été jaloux d'Antoine, sans qu'elle n'en saisisse la raison profonde. Peut-être le fait qu'il soit plus jeune, ou qu'ils passent leurs journées ensemble… ? Ou bien il supportait mal cette complicité entre eux, alors qu'en un an de relation amoureuse, aucun lien semblable ne s'était tissé entre Canovas et elle… ?

Candice entreprit de démêler et sécher grossièrement ses cheveux, puis elle s'habilla, prit quelques minutes pour se maquiller, enfiler des boucles d'oreilles et un collier. Ceci étant fait, elle s'accorda une pause bien méritée et alla s'avachir sur le canapé, laissant ses cheveux finir de sécher. Elle aurait largement le temps de se coiffer avant l'arrivée de son adjoint…

 **…**

Il n'était pas encore 19h30 lorsqu'Antoine se gara devant la maison, au bout de l'allée. Il avait hâte de voir sa collègue… Il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte vitrée quand il remarqua la silhouette blottie sur le canapé de cuir. Candice… Elle dormait, un plaid enroulé autour d'elle, le téléphone au creux de sa main. Tout doucement, il cogna sur la paroi vitrée sur l'ouvrant et observa le commandant Renoir émerger lentement, ses yeux papillonnant alors qu'elle cherchait la source de ce bruit. Leurs regards se croisèrent… et Antoine la vit jurer soudainement. Elle se leva d'un bond, dévoilant une jolie robe bleue qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Elle était superbe…

\- Excuse-moi, je me suis endormie… Entre… Fit-elle en lui ouvrant.

\- Pas de souci…

\- Tu me laisses une minute, juste le temps de me donner un coup de peigne ?!

\- Vas-y… Répondit-il en l'admirant, tandis qu'elle montait l'escalier.

\- Merci… Installe-toi, sers-toi si tu veux quelque chose…

Il entendait sa voix résonner, sûrement était-elle dans la salle de bains… Il l'avait trouvée étonnamment vulnérable, et douce, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil… Et puis superbe… pleine de charme… Avec un sourire attendri, il se dirigea vers le salon.

A l'étage, Candice ramassait à la hâte les vêtements épars puis mit un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure dorée. _Tant pis pour la coiffure, ils vont rester libres, ce soir… Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, après tout_ , marmonna-t-elle. M _ême s'il est divinement beau..._ Elle silencieusement admiré sa tenue sobre. Un jeans accompagné d'une veste grise et d'une simple chemise blanche. Comme toujours, Dumas était classique mais admirable… et sexy. En redescendant, elle le trouva, assis sur le canapé. Il avait soigneusement plié son plaid. Le téléphone à coque rose était posé dessus… Elle prit une expression méfiante et taquine :

\- Tu n'as pas profité de mon absence pour fouiller le contenu de mon téléphone ?!

\- Fais un relevé d'empreintes, tu verras, rétorqua son collègue avec un faux sérieux. De toute façon, je n'ai pas ton code. Remarque, il ne doit pas être très compliqué… Il suffit de tester les dates de naissance des enfants, non ?

Le capitaine nota son sourire énigmatique tandis qu'elle saisissait son sac à main et pivotait vers la porte. Elle se figea en remarquant la présence de la moto.

\- Antoine…

\- Oui ? Euh… Oui… Je t'avais prévenue que je venais te chercher… Non ? Demanda-t-il en comprenant le problème.

\- Je ne pensais pas à la moto, quand tu l'as dit…

Elle parut hésiter puis, finalement, le suivit. Le policier avait bien cru qu'elle ferait demi-tour et irait se changer… Ce ne fut pas le cas, pour son plus grand plaisir. Devant le véhicule, il saisit le casque du passager.

\- Attention à tes boucles d'oreilles, murmura-t-il. Et bien… Commandant, vous allez devoir relever vos jupons… !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il enfourcha l'engin et, discrètement, s'offrit un bref et coup d'œil sur la tenue de sa collègue. La robe, bleue, joliment décolletée, s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus du genou et, par chance, n'était pas trop droite… Elle allait pouvoir s'installer derrière lui sans trop de mal. Deux mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules et Candice s'installa. Il la sentit gigoter quelques secondes, le temps de tirer sur le tissu et couvrir au maximum ses jambes, devina-t-il, puis elle enroula les bras autour de son torse.

A une centaine de mètres de là, alors qu'ils partaient vers le centre-ville, le couple croisa une voiture sombre qui cala. Canovas, stupéfait, suivit des yeux la moto qui s'éloignait de lui. La colère gronda en lui, inattendue et dévorante. Il redémarra sa voiture et entreprit de suivre sa maîtresse il voulait savoir ce qu'elle faisait avec son adjoint, elle qui avait refusé de le voir parce qu'elle souhaitait se reposer…


	4. Chapter 4

**4 - … S'EXPLIQUER…**

 _Bonjour... Désolée, j'ai tarder à poster... J'avoue avoir eu d'autres priorités et préoccupations... et sûrement, aussi, peu de motivation à poster._

 _J'espère cependant que l'histoire plait... Je vais m'y replonger, la continuer et la finir... Et poster, aussi, de temps à autres..._

- Canardsac : je ne pense pas que ça se ressemble... c'est ce que mon cerveau a imaginé il y a... 2 ans... et même plus ! Pour la suite, déjà, il faudrait que je trouve a motivation de poster toutes les semaines... ! Alors pour le réveillon, à mon avis, il ne faut pas rêver. Merci pour ta review, en tout cas...

\- chou05 : merci... c'est ça, l'orage menace... attention...

\- Neko : lol oui, deux coqs, et ce n'est pas fini... tu verras combien tu as raison ! c'est ça, machine à remonter le temps... L'année prochaine, mon cerveau sera peut-être moins dispersé... là je dois déjà continuer et finir cette fic, et m'occuper de mon conte de Noël !

\- Mallau : je comprends... et ta review me touche d'autant plus... J'avais bcp hésité à poster cette fic, et finalement, aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'ai certainement eu tort, j'aurais dû la finir pour moi et ne pas poster... Quand on poste, on espère un peu de retour et là... c'est bien silencieux. Le décalage de ce passé bien révolu n'est pas "une bonne chose", je crois... Mais de te lire, je me dis que... peut-être que ça vaut le coup de continuer, pour le plaisir de découvrir une review de ce type, de temps à autre... ! merci...

\- Alexandra : merci... Ton avis compte beaucoup, tu le sais... Mon esprit de farfadet a manigancé pas mal de choses, certaines sont écrites et d'autres.. pas encore... ! Tu vas voir, pour Candice...

 _Merci à vous cinq, les filles, pour vos reviews... Vous savez combien cela me touche..._

 _J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant..._

 _Bonne lecture et... peut-être... à bientôt... grâce au "bouton magique" (ou "boite à reviews"!)_

 _Bizz_

 _K._

* * *

Antoine réussit à trouver place non loin du restaurant où il avait réservé deux couverts. Il arrêta donc sa moto devant un bar. En terrasse, un groupe d'hommes bavardait autour d'une table surchargée de bières. Contre son dos, Dumas sentit Candice s'écarter légèrement pour retirer son casque. Mais lorsqu'elle prit appui sur son épaule, prête à quitter l'engin, un véritable concert de sifflements éclata.

\- Vas-y, ma poupée… !

\- Montre-nous tes dessous, chérie !

\- C'est de la dentelle ? String ou shorty ?! Allez, sois pas timide…

\- Hé, elle n'a peut-être rien sous la jupette, la blondinette !

Renoir sentit le rouge lui monter au visage et elle n'osait plus bouger… Elle s'agrippa au bras de son collègue comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Antoine prit la parole d'une voix tendue :

\- Dites les gars, vous savez que le harcèlement sexuel, c'est puni par la loi ?

\- Oh, mec, c'est pas du harcèlement, ça !

\- Ouais, on l'admire juste, la jolie…

\- Oui, c'est des compliments qu'on lui fait !

\- Ah, oui… des compliments… ça a l'air de lui plaire, rétorqua Dumas, irrité.

Les joues de Candice la brûlaient… Elle mourrait littéralement de honte. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée… D'abord la jalousie de David et tous ces regards sur eux… _et maintenant ça_ ! Elle se demanda pourquoi diable elle avait mis une robe pour sortir…

\- Oh, faut pas qu'elle se vexe, la jolie, là…

\- Nous on aime bien les minettes… toutes les minettes ! S'esclaffa un homme.

Des rires gras accueillirent la phrase… Sous ses doigts, les épaules d'Antoine se tendaient…

\- Donc, si je vous suis bien… si l'un de vous viole une nana dans une cave, faut qu'elle le remercie, parce qu'en fait, c'était juste une façon de lui dire qu'il la trouvait très jolie… ? Reprit froidement le policier.

\- Oh, déconne pas, mec… ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Si, trancha sèchement le capitaine. Le harcèlement, comme le viol, est un délit. Et pour info, vous avez deux officiers de police judiciaire devant vous…

\- Quoi ?

Le silence se fit presque instantanément. Il y eu un moment de flottement avant qu'un des types reprenne la parole :

\- Attends, mon gars, ça veut dire…

\- Harcèlement sexuel sur un officier de police, ça risque d'être compliqué pour vous si le commandant décide de porter plainte… Insinua Dumas.

Nouveau silence de plomb. La gêne changeait de bord…

\- Désolé, M'dame…

Antoine se tourna vers sa supérieure et souffla par-dessus son épaule :

\- Ecoute… Tu vas te coller contre moi et on va descendre de la moto en même temps, ok ? Ca évitera à nos charmants voisins de profiter de ta lingerie…

Candice soupira pour valider cette proposition. Quand son collègue se releva, elle vint se presser contre son dos. La main d'Antoine, débarrassée du gant, se posa doucement sur sa cuisse. A travers le tissus elle devinait la chaleur de sa peau… D'un mouvement fluide, il passa la jambe par-dessus la moto et entraina avec lui sa coéquipière, maintenant fermement la robe.

\- Les gars… Je compte sur vous pour garder un œil sur ma bécane. S'il y a la moindre rayure à notre retour, ce sera pour vous…

 **…**

Au restaurant, le capitaine laissa leurs deux casques et proposa à sa collègue d'abandonner aussi leurs téléphones. Mieux valait qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés inopinément pendant la discussion qui se profilait. Candice hésita quelques instants. Son smartphone affichait deux appels manqués de David et elle n'avait pas écouté les messages laissés sur son répondeur. Et puis ses enfants pouvaient tenter de la joindre… Finalement, elle céda. Ils risquaient d'être interrompus par une sonnerie inopinée et, sincèrement, elle ne le souhaitait pas. La journée avait été assez rude comme cela, autant s'épargner et éviter de malmener une conversation qui ne serait sûrement pas des plus évidentes.

 **…**

Leurs pas les menèrent vers la plage, qu'ils longèrent silencieusement quelques minutes durant.

\- C'est toujours difficile de commencer ce genre de discussion, souligna malicieusement Candice.

Antoine sourit. Elle venait de désamorcer avec délicatesse la tension naissante entre eux… Il se lança donc

\- Ecoute Candice, je… Je suis désolée pour ma démission. J'aurais dû t'en parler…

\- Non, non ! Je ne peux pas te blâmer. Tu l'as fait à cause de moi. C'est vrai que ça n'aurait pas été logique de me donner ta lettre, ou même m'informer… A ta place, j'aurais certainement fait pareil… Non, ce que je regrette c'est…

La blonde paraissait hésiter… Il la regarda, interrogatif et d'un geste, l'invita à continuer.

\- C'est plus que tu ne n'aies pas dit que tu… envisageais ça… Je sais que j'aurais dû te croire, Antoine. Et je m'en veux terriblement…

\- On en a parlé, Candice. Le contexte ne jouait pas en ma faveur, même si j'aurais aimé que tu me fasses confiance. Mais je comprends, murmura-t-il.

\- C'était compliqué tu sais, avoua Renoir… Oui, la culpabilité, les doutes… Et puis… t'appeler… j'y ai pensé, tu sais. J'ai hésité… Pour te dire quoi ? Salut Antoine, tu n'imagines pas comme je suis mal, mais j'attends les résultats…

\- Effectivement…

\- En fait, j'espérais que ce soit toi qui appelle… C'est lâche, hein…

\- Que je te dise que j'étais en colère, déçu, mais que je comprenais… ?

\- Oui… Ou que, à cause de mon manque de confiance, tu te questionnais sur l'intérêt de rester à la brigade…

\- Moi, j'attendais ton appel. Que tu m'expliques ce que tu m'as dit cet après-midi… Et puis, franchement, tu aurais fait quoi, Candice, si je t'avais parlé de démission ?

\- Je serais venue, pour qu'on parle ! S'exclama la chef de groupe.

\- Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça… à en devenir fou… Comprendre… Toi… Toi, tu avais ces explications, mais l'enquête t'accaparait…

\- L'enquête qui prenait mon temps, David qui me prenait la tête et toi qui me sapait le moral ! Trop d'hommes lésés dans l'histoire !

\- Un souci avec Canovas ?

Candice remarqua les sourcils froncés de son second. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela… D'un geste de la main, elle balaya la question.

\- En parlant de lui, reprit Antoine… Dis-moi qu'il ne s'était jamais comporté comme cet après-midi…

\- Ce n'est rien, on était fatigué. C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de le prévenir, et puis il y'a les enfants, le fait que je sois passée te voir…

\- Alors ce n'était pas sa faute… C'est normal qu'il t'ait fait mal… C'est toi la responsable, d'ailleurs…

Il se tenait face à elle. Du pouce, il caressait délicatement son bras malmené quelques heures auparavant par le commandant de la B.R.I.. Ses gestes étaient doux…

\- Et s'il t'avait frappée, Candice ?

\- Ce n'était pas le cas. Ne dramatise pas, s'il te plait…

Ce sujet était trop sensible… Il fallait qu'ils parlent d'autre chose…

\- Tiens, reprit Dumas, tout à l'heure, tu me jurais que tu m'avais toujours tout dit, mais c'est faux Candice…

\- Non !

Le timbre de son collègue l'avait alertée. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal…

\- La disparition de la vétérinaire. Tu te souviens ? Tu as refusé de me parler… Tu as fui quand j'abordais le sujet. D'ailleurs, tu as démissionné… sans m'avertir…

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, Antoine ! Protesta-t-elle.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Dans les deux cas, le passé interfère dans notre façon de percevoir et gérer la situation présente…

\- Le passé… Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Sa voix était blanche… et elle n'en contrôlait pas les tremblements. Son instinct lui disait qu'ils étaient arrivés exactement sur le sujet qu'elle voulait éviter.

\- Candice…

\- Antoine… Qui t'en a parlé ? Ce n'est pas Laurent. Ni Attia… Non… Non, tu n'es pas allé fouiller dans mon dossier personnel ?! Murmura la commandant en reculant d'un pas.

\- Ecoute… Commença son adjoint.

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle violemment. Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Le capitaine vit sa supérieure faire volte-face il n'eut que le temps de la saisir par le coude et se placer sur sa trajectoire. Avec violence, Candice projeta les poings contre son torse, tentant de le repousser, de s'éloigner… Il l'attrapa par les poignets, les maintenant d'une main tandis que l'autre venait entourer ses épaules. Il parvint rapidement à l'emprisonner dans l'étau de ses bras, la pressant contre lui alors qu'elle se débattait rageusement.

\- Candice, frappe-moi autant que tu veux, souffla-t-il à son oreille, aussi fort que tu peux, aussi longtemps que tu le pourras… Je ne te lâcherai pas. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté…

\- Laisse-moi ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Il soupira, la serra un peu plus contre son cœur avant de reprendre la parole dans un murmure :

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi. Je sais que tu peux le comprendre… Tu t'es acharnée contre cet homme. Tu as refusé de me parler. Tu as éludé la discussion que je te proposais. Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels. Tu as démissionné…

\- Et alors ?!

\- Tu en avais le droit. Mais c'était inquiétant… Attia… Attia a lâché que c'était une affaire trop sensible pour toi, sans accepter d'en dire plus. Je t'ai appelée et tu n'as pas décroché. Je suis allé jusque chez toi, Candice, j'ai eu peur que tu… que tu fasses une bêtise.

\- Ca ne justifie pas d'avoir fouillé mon dossier !

\- Candice, tu as refusé de me croire, tu m'as fait une analyse d'urine, tu m'as suspendu… Alors que je n'avais rien consommé !

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, tu entends ?! Rien à voir !

Elle criait contre lui, sa voix partiellement étouffée par le tissu… Antoine s'en voulait de lui imposer cette conversation qui, visiblement, la bouleversait… Mais ils avaient besoin de mettre carte sur table. D'avancer… De pouvoir à nouveau se faire confiance…

\- Si, répondit-il avant de commencer ses explications : Ca a tout à voire, au contraire… Tu l'as fait pour me protéger, pour pouvoir m'aider… dans le cas où j'aurais replongé… Et moi, ce jour-là, j'ai fait pareil. Il fallait que je sache, pour comprendre. Pour te protéger, et t'éviter ce genre de situation… Tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autre choix, Candice… Tu sais que tu peux me parler… Je suis là…

\- Non… Je n'en ai jamais parlé ! A personne. Laurent… il a su, parce que c'était au début de notre relation… Mais je ne l'ai jamais confié à qui que ce soit…

\- Je suis là, moi, pour toi… Insista Dumas avec douceur.

\- Je… non.

Elle avait répondu dans un souffla, la voix brisée… Son cœur se serra en l'entendant.

\- Si, quand tu veux. Je suis là… Tu peux me dire…

\- Non… pas… pas ce soir…

\- OK. Un jour ?

Sa collègue était désormais immobile contre lui. Jamais il ne l'avait autant prise dans ses bras en si peu de temps. Cette pensée lui traversa amèrement l'esprit… Après quelques minutes, la commandant hocha doucement la tête, comme une validation silencieuse.

\- Ok… Quand tu voudras… Je serai là. Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il, s'excusant d'avoir abordé un sujet si sensible pour elle…

Lentement, Candice s'écarta de lui, quittant l'antre protectrice de ses bras. Elle lui pressa brièvement les doigts avant de l'inviter à reprendre leur marche. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, Antoine interrompit le silence :

\- Candice… promets-moi de ne plus jamais laisser Canovas se comporter comme il l'a fait…

\- … Au fait, tu as rappelé Jennifer, l'interrogea Candice en changeant habilement de sujet.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça ?! S'étrangla-t-elle, choquée.

\- On n'était pas ensemble pour les bonnes raisons, expliqua son collègue. Malgré ce qu'elle disait cet après-midi…

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Je… J'étais mal, à ce moment-là… Les médicaments, le sevrage, ma mère… des relations… compliquées… J'ai eu besoin de me prouver que je pouvais vivre en couple. Et puis d'autres mauvaises raisons…

\- Que tu ne veux pas développer…

\- Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Tu peux comprendre ça, je crois, sourit-il. Quant à Jennifer… elle vivait au milieu des dockers, des trafiquants… Je n'en étais qu'un de plus, pour elle, jusqu'au jour où elle a su que j'étais flic…

\- Prestige de l'uniforme… S'amusa la chef de groupe.

\- Hum… Peut-être… Sortir de son univers habituel, aussi, surement… Et puis…

Il hésitait à continuer… Ce n'avait toujours qu'une vague impression, comme un doute qui planait… Jamais il n'en avait parlé, avec qui que ce soit, et répugnait à le faire. C'est bien ce qui l'avait retenu, interrompant sa phrase…

\- Quoi ?

La réaction de Renoir était prévisible. Elle était trop attentive pour passer à côté d'une hésitation, d'un silence mal placé ou d'une infime vibration dans la voix. Et elle voulait savoir. Comprendre… Il se lança donc, pesant ses mots, développant son hypothèse avec l'impression désagréable de marcher sur des œufs…

\- J'ai toujours été persuadé qu'elle… qu'elle se doutait de ce qu'il se passait. Sur les docks, je veux dire… Les trafics… Elle a peut-être… inconsciemment… voulu se protéger… Etre en couple avec un policier ça évite d'être… chahutée… par les gars qui, peut-être, craignaient qu'elle parle… Bref, on n'était pas ensemble pour les bonnes raisons…

\- Je comprends ça… soupira le policière

\- Tu parles de… ?

Candice fit encore quelque pas avant de s'arrêter face à la mer, appuyée sur le muret. Devait-elle lui confier ses états d'âme ? Après tout, il venait de le faire, lui… De parler de son histoire avec Jen'… de leurs erreurs…. De ses doutes… Elle passa une main sur ses joues fraîches, comme pour effacer des larmes qui y seraient restée, se donnant encore une poignée de secondes pour réfléchir… Puis elle se lança :

\- David et moi. Nous non plus, on n'est pas ensemble pour de bonnes raisons.

\- Ca fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble, pourtant, souffla Antoine après s'être tût quelques instants.

\- Bientôt un an… Mais je compte plus le nombre de disputes, de séparations… Ca ne passe pas avec les enfants…

\- Pourtant ils sont adorables, s'offusqua le capitaine. Avec de sacrés caractères, c'est vrai…

\- C'est eux qui ne l'acceptent pas.

\- Ah, marmonna Antoine, gêné de s'être fourvoyé. Mais… il n'y a rien à faire… ? Et puis… enfin… pourquoi vous êtes toujours ensemble, dans ce cas ? Si ça ne va pas… ?

Dumas était soudain gêné de poser ces questions… Il avait l'impression de chercher à pousser le couple à la rupture, de tenter prendre la place de Canovas…Comment Candice allait-elle percevoir ses mots ?

\- Se prouver qu'on peut encore vire en couple, répondit la blonde, le citant.

Elle ajouta :

\- C'est plus rassurant d'être à deux… Surtout être avec quelqu'un qui comprend ce métier…

\- Ah, oui… Ça… C'est sûr !

Le capitaine, après avoir posé une main au creux de son dos, l'invita à reprendre leur promenade et revenir vers le restaurant. D'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de garder neutre, il déclara :

\- Allez, je suis certain qu'il y a quelque part un homme qui t'attend. Un homme amoureux… qui t'admire… qui sourit de tes défauts. Et adore tes enfants…

\- Et que mes enfants adoreront ?! Et qui comprendra mon métier ?! Arrête, Antoine… ! Ca n'existe pas… Je ne crois plus au Père Noël…

\- Tu as tort ! Après… certaines femmes lui trouvent du charme… au Père Noël, je veux dire… Barbe, embonpoint, style vestimentaire…

\- Oh, oui, sûrement, rit Candice, avant d'ajouter : Je n'ai rien contre le menton du Père Noël, mais je préfère la version moins… fournie… type barbe de trois jours…

Antoine se mordit la lèvre. Cela lui était-il destiné ou bien était-ce une simple généralité ? Les policiers marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à apercevoir les lumières du restaurant.

\- Je crois qu'il est maintenant l'heure de passer à table, souffla Dumas avec douceur…

\- Oui… Et puis… Niveau discussion, on a fait un bon tour d'horizon… Il me semble, répondit sa supérieure en lui prenant le bras. Même s'il reste des… dossiers sensibles…

\- Je… Je suis désolé, Candice…

La blonde se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue. Un signe de paix…

\- Moi aussi je suis désolée, Antoine…

Une dernière fois, il l'enlaça, brièvement, avant d'ouvrir la porte du restaurant et laisser entrer sa charmante collègue.

 **…**

Plus tard, après avoir passé leur commande, ils trinquèrent à leur amitié. Candice, observant distraitement les fines bulles dorées serpenter le long de sa flute, songea que cette journée était une des plus intenses et surprenantes qu'elle avait vécues depuis son retour d'expat'. Elle avait été plongée dans un bain de doutes, de lassitude, de colère, de peur, de plaisir, de rires et même d'humour… Un tumulte d'évènements et d'émotions qui la laissait épuisée mais, finalement, satisfaite. Cette discussion leur avait fait le plus grand bien et ils allaient pouvoir reprendre le travail sereinement. Une chose la perturbait cependant : le trouble grandissant qui la saisissait à chaque fois qu'Antoine la touchait, l'enlaçait… la regardait… Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix grave de son collègue résonner.

\- On aurait dû se parler bien avant… Disait-il.

\- Oui…

Elle ne pouvait qu'acquiescer… Et plonger dans ses yeux verts, translucides, rivés sur elle… Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde. Posant la main sur la nuque de son second, elle l'attira vers elle, venant frotter doucement sa joue contre la barbe… Candice savourait ce contact à la fois doux et rugueux, et puis cette onde de chaleur qui lui montait au visage, envahissait ses reins, son ventre, sa poitrine… Et les frissons qui venaient naître sur son cou, là où ce souffle d'homme la frôlait… Sous ses doigts, elle sentit Antoine se raidir brutalement. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau sagement assis. A distance respectable. Dumas prit son verre et murmura, tout bas :

\- Canovas. Il est là.

\- Hein ?

La chef de groupe le dévisageait, paraissant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire…

\- Sur le trottoir… Insista le capitaine.

\- Quoi ?!

Son exclamation fit sursauter quelques clients attablés autour d'eux. Antoine reposa son verre et passa sa main, moite, sur la serviette de table.

\- Canovas… David. Ton mec. Il est derrière la vitre et nous regarde, expliqua-t-il. Pas content du tout…

* * *

 _Et voilà... un nouveau chapitre... s'il vous a plu, ou non, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour donner votre avis, à chaud ou à froid, ou même me faire remarquer des fautes qui se seraient furtivement immiscées entre mes lignes ;)_

Merci pour votre lecture...


	5. Chapter 5

**5-** **… FAIRE UNE PAUSE…**

 _Et voilà le nouveau chapitre... j'essaie de m'y tenir.. plus ou moins... Il va falloir que je reprenne cette fic, si je veux que l'on ne se trouve pas "en suspend". Quand mon conte de Noël sera fini !_

 _A mes revieweuses :_

\- Chou05 : merci... oh oui, un peu bousculée lol ! Certes pour le rating mais... le vocabulaire etc, je ne veux pas prendre de "risque" sur le sujet...

\- Nami84 : la foret de sapins ?! MDRRRR ! voila la suite, tu me diras ce que tu penses de mon cerveau en ébullition... !

\- canardsac : merciiii ! je suis tellement contente qe cela te plaise et... que ça ne choque pas trop, ce retour dans le passé...!

\- Neko 84 : ouh là, attends de voir la dite confrontation pour juger ... ! tu riras... !

\- Alexandra : ooooh ?! tu es vilaine, tu espères une séparation ?! hé hé ! patience et lecture te révéleront mes secrets...! Certes, des chapitres à venir mais... à écrire, d'abord !

\- Mallau : ben.. ben... tu vas voir ça... ou, tout au moins, une partie de "ça"! Ah, tu vois, pour Jennifer ! Je trouvais son comportement étrange.. je ne crois pas qu'elle n'ai jamais rien pigé...!

 _Sur ces bons mots... Bonne soirée, bonne lecture..._

 _Je vous souhaite un bon moment, aussi bon que celui que je passe quand je vous lis..._

 _Au plaisir, donc, je l'espère..._

 _Bizzz_

 _K._

* * *

Candice était comme médusée… Un instant, elle fut tentée de croire à une blague d'Antoine… Mais non, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle risqua donc un discret coup d'œil sur sa gauche. Le commandant de la B.R.I. était là, devant le restaurant… Il fallait qu'elle y aille. Elle soupira, prit une gorgée de champagne puis se leva.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ? Le temps que les plats arrivent…

\- Ca va aller ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

La voix de son adjoint semblait inquiète… tendue…

\- Merci Antoine, mais il vaut mieux que je sois seule avec lui…

Dehors, son amant l'attendait. Raide comme un piquet… En colère.

\- Tu es là… Commença-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment comment entamer une telle conversation.

\- Toi aussi. Tu t'es vite reposée, gronda David… C'est lui qui te fait cet effet ?

\- Arrête… Ce n'était pas prévu. On avait besoin de parler, à cause de toute cette histoire…

\- C'est plus important d'être avec Dumas qu'avec moi… Continua Canovas sur un ton de reproche.

\- Mais non, protesta la blonde en posant la main sur sa joue dans une caresse aussi tendre qu'apaisante. On travaille demain ensemble, alors avec sa démission… Il fallait mettre certaines choses à plat.

\- Ah… Je comprends… C'est pour ça que tu avais besoin de l'embrasser… Alors que c'est avec moi que tu es… Tu t'en souviens ?!

\- L'embrasser ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Répéta-t-elle en suspendant son geste.

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vus ?! S'emporta l'homme en repoussant sa main. Et c'est toi qui te jette à son cou… Tu me prends vraiment pour un con…

Elle l'écoutait parler, totalement dépassée, ne songeant même plus à protester… La discussion avec Antoine, en front de mer, l'avait perturbée et éreintée. Elle avait besoin de silence pour y réfléchir, digérer… Le diner semblait propice au calme et à l'apaisement, mais voila que David débarquait. Et il malmenait le semblant d'ordre qu'elle était parvenue à remettre dans ses idées. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces accusations fantaisistes_ , se demanda-t-elle soudain. Oh, oui, ils avaient bien failli s'embrasser, en particulier l'année passée, lors de leur flag' dans la bijouterie. Son second était si… terriblement sexy…

Candice regardait son compagnon tempêter avec l'impression étrange d'être une spectatrice. Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa barbe naissante, avec un pincement. Quand elle l'avait caressé, elle n'avait perçu que la rugosité. Aucune douceur… Ce souvenir la ramena à son second qui l'attendait patiemment dans la salle, à sa peau douce et chaude… Les courts poils qui lui arrachaient des frissons...

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son regard. Il était là… Tout près. Rassurant…

\- Les plats vont être servis d'un instant à l'autre, Candice…

\- Merci, Antoine…

\- Quoi, merci ?! Il vient encore nous emmerder pendant qu'on parle… Ca ne te suffit pas de l'embrasser dans mon dos, se révolta David.

\- L'embrasser ? Mais… Je ne l'ai jamais embrassée ! Rétorqua Dumas.

\- Ah non ?

Le commandant paraissait choqué. _Mais qu'est-ce qui peut lui faire imaginer un truc pareil ?!_

\- Et tout à l'heure c'était quoi, à table, reprit-il d'un ton accusateur. Et tu vas aussi me dire que tu ne l'as jamais pelotée ?

\- De quoi tu parles, Canovas ? L'interrogea son second, perplexe.

\- De ta moto… T'en as bien profité, hein, devant ce bar… Fit le flic.

\- Ah oui, ça… Alors, toi, tu n'acceptes pas qu'un mec « touche » sur ta copine, juste pour éviter qu'une dizaine de types profitent d'une jolie vue sur ses dessous…

\- C'est ça l'excuse, alors…

Candice restait muette devant la joute verbale qui opposait les deux hommes. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Ou, plus exactement, elle était atterrée que la conversation tombe si bas… Son amant semblait persuadé qu'Antoine s'était montré entreprenant avec elle, allant jusqu'à l'embrasser. C'était totalement faux ! D'ailleurs, si ça avait été le cas… elle aurait probablement hésité avant de se refuser à lui…

\- Excuse-moi mais, moi, si un collègue posait la main sur la femme que j'aime, pour que des piliers de bar n'admirent pas sa lingerie, je le remercierais… Simplement…

Dans le discours de son adjoint, quelque chose la troublait… C'était à peine perceptible… un détail… Peut-être le vocabulaire choisi ou le ton ? Elle devinait une légère animosité à l'égard de son amant et… une sorte de douceur, de tendresse nichée dans ses derniers mots… Elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher davantage sur la question.

\- Maintenant, tu vas nous excuser mais je vois la serveuse déposer nos plats, trancha Antoine.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais _la_ partager ?

\- Hé… Tenta de s'interposer la blonde, voyant que l'on parlait d'elle comme d'un morceau de viande.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu ce qu'on partage, Candice et moi, ce soir ? Une discussion entre collègues puis un repas entre amis.

\- Et une nuit entre amants ?!

La voix du commandant de la BRI était grinçante. Un peu menaçante, aussi… Antoine hésita à lui répondre que, même s'il en rêvait, ce n'était pas d'actualité mais, finalement, il préféra se taire. Secouant la tête d'un air désabusé, il se détourna et fit un geste vers Candice. Il était temps qu'ils rentrent, la serveuse déposait leurs plats sur la table…

\- Candice, si tu vas avec lui…

La menace était à peine voilée… En entendant ces mots, le capitaine fit volte-face. David et Candice s'affrontaient du regard. La blonde prit la parole avec douceur.

\- David, tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre un amant et un ami.

En prononçant ces mots, elle avait posé la main sur son torse. Douce. Calme. Puis elle avait reculé d'un pas. Ses mouvements étaient étrangement ralentis. La fatigue et les émotions de la journée semblaient l'avoir affaiblie, la rendant soudain vulnérable…

Antoine prit la décision de désamorcer la crise qui couvait, craignant que sa collègue ne se trouve en situation gênante. L'homme de la BRI était capable de la plaquer avec force et fracas, sans la moindre délicatesse, ou devenir agressif. Le capitaine n'avait aucune envie de se battre ce soir. Il avait suffisamment lutté avec sa supérieure, tant verbalement que physiquement…

\- Canovas. Je veille sur elle ce soir. Aucun homme ne la touchera ou l'embrassera, et je la dépose chez elle. A sa porte.

Le commandant céda avec réticence. Candice suivit son second, silencieuse et reconnaissante de cette « sortie de conflit »… Elle devina le départ de David tandis qu'ils franchissaient la porte. Le bruit de pas déclina dans la pénombre. Sur le seuil, elle s'immobilisa… Antoine abusait un peu, quand même, réalisait-elle. Il avait proposé à son amant de la « surveiller », ni plus ni moins… !

\- Ca va ? Tu as un problème, s'inquiéta le capitaine.

\- Si on veut… Dis… ça ne te gêne pas de jouer au garde-chiourme… ?!

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, sourit le jeune homme avec une fausse suffisance.

\- Oh ! s'indigna la blonde en lui frappant doucement le bras.

\- Tu n'as pas fini de me cogner, à chaque fois, grogna Dumas en se frictionnant…

Candice se figea, la main sur la bouche comme une enfant prise en flagrant délit, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés. Antoine la poussa doucement vers leur table.

\- Allez, je considère que c'est ta vengeance suite à notre discussion…

\- Excuse-moi… Je… je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Mais non, sourit-il, amusé par sa soudaine culpabilité.

\- Je…

\- Oui, tu es maltraitante… avec mon estomac ! Vas t'assoir, on va finir par manger froid !

 **…**

Tout au long du repas, ils bavardèrent et le malaise occasionné par la survenue de l'amant de Candice s'estompa. Ils ressentaient le besoin de se retrouver, d'être à nouveau complices. L'envie de passer un bon moment, autour de bons plats, en bonne compagnie, pour oublier les tensions et la frustration des derniers jours. Et la distance de ces derniers mois…

Antoine paya, respectant ses engagements, puis ils regagnèrent la moto, toujours en discutant. Le petit groupe d'hommes avait quitté la terrasse du bar, et Candice en fut ravie. Pas le moindre sifflement ou commentaire, pas de gêne tandis qu'elle enfourchait la puissante cylindrée. Devant chez elle, en descendant, elle perdit brièvement l'équilibre et se rattrapa in extremis aux épaules de son ami et collègue.

\- Heyyy ! Tu aurais pu m'aider, toi ! Fit-elle remarquer à son second.

Antoine prit le temps d'ôter son casque avant de lui répondre :

\- J'ai promis à Canovas qu'aucun homme ne te toucherait ce soir…

\- Ca n'a rien à voir… Tu m'aurais vraiment laissé tomber ?!

\- Aucun homme ne doit te toucher, répéta le capitaine. De ses troublants yeux verts, il la fixa quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix profonde : Et je suis un homme, Candice…

La blonde resta interdite, troublée par le timbre grave de son collègue autant que par ses mots. Elle se reprit rapidement :

\- Soit… Merci pour cette soirée, Antoine… Je crois… qu'on en avait besoin…

\- Oui. On aurait dû prendre le temps bien avant… avant d'en arriver là…

\- C'est vrai… Je n'ai pas été très disponible pour toi et l'équipe, ces derniers mois, regretta la commandant en baissant le nez, confuse.

\- Non, Candice. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Juste… prendre le temps de se retrouver, parfois, comme ce soir… On aurait dû… Et puis… on pourra le refaire… non ?

\- On a des discussions à finir, murmura Renoir en se rapprochant d'un pas.

\- Des dossiers à clôturer, comme tu disais tout à l'heure, sourit-il nerveusement, perturbé par leur proximité physique.

\- Oui… Est-ce… est-ce que tu veux prendre quelque chose, avant de repartir ?

\- Merci Candice, déclina Dumas.

\- Un café… ?

\- J'ai promis à ton mec de te déposer devant ta porte… Pas de rentrer avec toi. Il a beau être endormi dans sa voiture à une cinquantaine de mètres, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée…

\- Pardon ?!

Elle avait manqué de s'étrangler. _Non, je ne peux pas avoir bien entendu… ce n'est pas possible_ , pensa-t-elle, effarée.

\- Canovas est au bout de la rue. Je l'ai vu, quand on est arrivés. Etant donné mes engagements, je doute qu'il apprécie de voir la moto seule, même si c'est pour nous trouver attablés devant un café…

Et puis… Il savait que s'il se levait, s'il la suivait, il ne résisterait probablement pas à l'envie de l'enlacer, l'embrasser… Elle était superbe, sous la lumière de la lune qui faisait scintiller une peau opaline sur laquelle ses cheveux venaient jouer… Le fin tissu bleu de la robe projetait une ombre vaporeuse sur le décolleté de supérieure, et le capitaine peinait à ne pas y perdre son regard. Non, décidément, il fallait qu'il parte. C'était plus raisonnable…

Candice était débout, près de son second. Indécise. Une partie d'elle souhaitait que la soirée se prolonge et qu'Antoine la suive pour un dernier café, discuter encore, rire… L'autre part sentait que s'il quittait sa moto, elle serait incapable de résister à la tentation de poser les doigts sur son torse, juste au-dessus de son cœur… Et là, comme à la bijouterie un an plus tôt, elle brûlerait de goûter ses lèvres… Le remercier une nouvelle fois serait bien plus raisonnable, après quoi elle rentrerait se coucher. Seule…

Forte de ses sages résolutions, elle fit un pas vers lui, pour le saluer. C'est alors que la lumière de la lune révéla un étonnant reflet nacré sur la joue de l'homme. Elle se figea, considéra la chose puis, réalisant la signification de tout cela, pouffa de rire.

\- Je comprends… Murmura-t-elle, la main pressée contre sa bouche.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Antoine, lui était perplexe. L'attitude de sa collègue semblait incompréhensible…

\- Tu… Enfin, JE… t'ai mis du rouge à lèvres, au début du repas… Sur la mâchoire…C'est pour ça que David s'est imaginé…

Candice jugea préférable de ne pas finir sa phrase. Son sac fut à nouveau minutieusement exploré jusqu'à laisser apparaître un mouchoir en papier. La blonde l'humidifia du bout de la langue, consciencieuse… Antoine la fixait, médusé, incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle… Il devinait que sa collègue n'avait pas la moindre idée de la sensualité de son geste… Son cœur à lui piquait un sprint monumental, frôlant l'infarctus…

\- Attends, je vais t'enlever ça, prévint la chef de groupe.

 _Enlève-moi ce que tu veux, Candice_ , songea le capitaine. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsque la jeune femme lui abaissa le visage, sa main chaude et douce sur sa joue, tandis que, très délicatement, elle frottait sa peau. Il se laissait faire, abandonné. Consentant… Soumis… Le contact du mouchoir humide lui arrachait de délicieux frissons qui redescendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins, par vagues. Ils étaient très proches et Antoine avait une vue sans égal sur le décolleté plongeant de sa supérieure. A peine dix centimètres séparaient sa bouche de la chair tendre de ses seins. Et il mourrait d'envie d'y poser les lèvres… _Non,_ se raisonna-t-il… Antoine ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de l'odeur douce et sucrée de peau, de son parfum légèrement épicé, puis il exhala lentement, cherchant à retrouver une contenance. Ou un semblant de contrôle.

Candice retint difficilement un gémissement en sentant le souffle sur sa peau sensible. Elle baissa les yeux, et constata la proximité de leurs corps, les lèvres d'Antoine toutes proches de sa poitrine, ses yeux fermés… Il se laissait faire… Totalement… Troublée, elle remarqua aussi que la pointe durcie de ses seins se devinait sous le tissu de sa robe… _Antoine, comment est-ce que tu réveilles ça en moi ?_ La femme recula d'un pas, chancelante, et, dans une tendre caresse, effleura la joue de son collègue.

\- On se voit demain, au bureau ? Murmura la commandant.

\- … Oui. Je pars dès que tu es rentrée…

\- Tu prends très au sérieux ton rôle de preux chevalier, rit la commandant une l'embrassant légèrement sur la joue. Tu m'envoies un SMS en arrivant, que je ne m'inquiète pas…

\- Ok.

\- Merci encore pour cette soirée, Antoine.

Elle fit demi-tour et traversa le jardin avant de changer d'avis… En verrouillant la porte vitrée, elle vit son adjoint, le casque déjà enfilé, lui adresser un petit signe puis démarrer.

 **…**

Il frappa deux brefs coups à la fenêtre de la berline, réveillant en sursaut l'occupant. Ce dernier, un peu hagard, fit descendre le panneau vitré.

\- Elle est rentrée, Canovas. Je l'ai déposée et j'ai attendu qu'elle soit enfermée pour partir. Tu devrais faire comme moi et rentrer te coucher. T'as une gueule de déterré.

Antoine n'attendit pas de réponse et mit les gaz, soudain pressé d'être chez lui, dans son cocon…

 **…**

\- Bien, fit Candice en s'appuyant des deux mains sur son bureau. Que les choses soient claires une fois pour toutes… Si vous avez un problème, n'importe lequel, qui puisse influencer la qualité de votre travail, ou votre disponibilité, vous m'en parlez ! Il n'y a que comme ça que je peux vous couvrir, et savoir que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Sans retenue.

Les trois agents opinèrent du chef, sagement. Inutile de discuter… La blonde reprit donc :

\- Alors si vous êtes insomniaque, que vous avez… un gosse caché, une addiction, un décès, des problèmes d'argent ou que vous venez de vous faire plaquer, vous venez ! Je vous aiderais, et on évitera les conneries pour tout le monde. Je ne le redirai pas. Vous pouvez y allez, il y a les procès-verbaux d'hier à finir.

Les jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers la porte du bureau, prêts à regagner l'open-space, lorsque Candice reprit la parole.

\- Antoine, tu restes.

\- La maîtresse va te donner des lignes, pour tes conneries, mon vieux, souffla Chrystelle en riant sous cape avant quitter la pièce.

Même si le terme utilisé par sa collègue était pour le moins intéressant… voir émoustillant… Le capitaine avait tout de même l'impression d'être redevenu l'élève un peu turbulent convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice… Candice s'assit, offrant à son regard l'hypnotisante naissance d'un décolleté… instantanément, Antoine se souvint de l'odeur de son corps, des fruits défendus, si tentateurs, à portée de lèvres… Il se racla la gorge.

\- Tu veux… ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit à David, hier soir ?

\- Pardon ?

 _De quoi diable parlait-elle ?!_

\- Dans ma rue, après m'avoir déposée. Tu lui as dit quoi, précisa Renoir.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent…

\- De rentrer chez lui. Se coucher. Que tu étais rentrée. C'est tout. Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir. Il a frappé à ma porte, juste après…

Antoine ravala la grossièreté qui lui venait aux lèvres. Après une profonde inspiration, il reprit :

\- Pourquoi, il t'a raconté quoi de notre discussion, lui ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien ?

\- Rien. Je ne lui ai pas ouvert.

 **…**

Quelques heures plus tard, Candice recevait un SMS de son amant. A sa demande, elle le rejoignait sur le port. Le chef de la BRI souhaitait qu'ils aient une discussion… Antoine, posté à la fenêtre, un café à la main, les vit s'éloigner côte à côte.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on se retrouve dehors ce midi, David… ?

\- Ouais. Je commençais à ne plus supporter de tomber sur Dumas chaque fois que je viens te voir…

\- Ah… Donc tu me demandes de quitter mon équipe et te rejoindre, pour m'éloigner de son second… Logique… Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es jaloux de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, bordel !

Le commandant Renoir préféra rester silencieuse.

\- Excuse-moi… C'est juste insupportable, Candice, merde ! On doit assister à ce concours de tango, et tu te barres pour le rejoindre. Tu refuses qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, puis je te retrouve dans ses bras, au restaurant. Je passe voir Dumas pendant l'infiltration sur les docks, je te vois avec lui… Et quand je t'appelle, tu me dis être avec tes gamins ?! A chaque fois, il passe avant moi.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire David… C'est mon équipe… Ils me disent tous qu'ils ne me voient plus depuis que nous sommes ensemble, alors…

\- Je ne te parle pas de ton équipe, mais de ton capitaine !

\- Antoine est un ami, un collègue… Comment peux-tu imaginer qu'il y a plus ?

Sa voix sonnait creux… Son adjoint la troublait… C'était terriblement déstabilisant… !

\- Parce que sur les docks, tu as dit qu'il y avait plus…

\- Mais c'était du bluff, David ! Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher éternellement ! J'ai menti pour que ce type me croie capable de sacrifier sa mère et moi avec !

Ils marchèrent silencieusement quelques minutes. Les paroles de son amant tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme une mélopée entêtante.

\- David… Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais… je trouve qu'on n'arrive plus à se comprendre…

\- Tu veux dire quoi ?!

Le ton du commandant était sec.

\- On passe notre temps à s'engueuler, essayer de se réconcilier… J'ai l'impression d'avoir été la moitié de l'année suspendue à mon téléphone pour toi… Au point de négliger mon équipe, ne pas m'apercevoir des tensions qui s'y installaient… Mes enfants m'en veulent de ne pas être plus disponible pour eux…

\- Ils ne m'aiment pas, tes gosses. S'ils pouvaient, ils me jugeraient coupable d'Hiroshima…

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu le sais, David… C'est juste qu'ils m'ont vue souvent soucieuse, malheureuse, même… Ils essaient de me défendre, de me protéger… Je suis leur maman…

\- Tu veux en venir où, Candice ?

\- Tu me reproches de partir sans prévenir, de délaisser au profit de mon équipe…

\- De Dumas, corrigea aigrement Canovas.

\- De mon équipe, de Dumas, peu importe, c'est pareil, David !

\- Si tu le dis… Grommela le brun.

\- Et moi, je regrette la même chose… Je te fais un strip-tease, tu te barres sans un mot. On se dispute, tu ne cherches pas de discussion, tu te contentes de déplacer ta péniche…

\- T'es pas en train d'essayer de me plaquer, quand même… ?!

Sa voix était anormalement basse et came, presque menaçante…

\- Non ! Non… David, on a peut-être besoin de faire une pause. S'accorder une semaine, deux, peut-être… Ou plus.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as envie de te taper Dumas ?!

\- Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ?! Tu vois bien qu'on parle plus sans s'engueuler ! Il n'y a plus de plaisir à se voir, plus d'envie…

Canovas en resta muet. Sans doute réalisait-il la situation… L'état déplorable de leur relation amoureuse…

\- Ok, céda Canovas. Ok, on se donne deux semaines… pour mieux se retrouver… Mais je veux un baiser.

La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et effleura les lèvres de son compagnon. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, elle pivota et fila droit vers le commissariat de police où elle s'engouffra.

* * *

 _Alors... ?!_

 _Un avis sur le sujet ? Des idées sur ce que la suite vous réserve ?!_


	6. Chapter 6

**6- … RENOUER…**

 _Bonsoir à toutes (et tous?) Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui arrive... avec son lot de petites infos, de discussions, d'indices et... de candiceries ! J'espère qu'il saura vous ravir._

 _-_ Neko : merci ! Voilà donc la suite... !

\- canardsac : merci.. c'est ça, la tête de Candice n'est pas alignée avec son coeur, on est bien là ! j'adore !

\- Chou05 : merci à toi aussi pour cette review... Et.. pour la conversation houleuse... patience ! le feu d'artifice approche...

\- Alexandra : un graaand merci... En te lisant, j'ai l'impression de découvrir des choses sur cette fic, c'est drôle... Je suis partie, à l'époque, sur ma vision "brute", les éléments... sans réfléchir comme pour "mauvaise surprise"... Et je découvre des choses induites involontairement... ! Patience, la tempête approche... lentement... sûrement !

\- Mallau : oui, David risque bien de rapprocher Candice et Antoine, s'il n'est pas plus adroit et ne contient pas sa jalousie... Situation compliquée pour tout le monde...! Merci pour cette review !

 _Chères amies, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture... En attendant de découvrir vos avis, impressions, projections pour la suite..._

 _Je suis impatiente même si ce chapitre me parait "moins dense" (sûrement en comparaison de certains autres... à venir...!)._

 _Merci à vous, pour votre présence, vos commentaires..._

 _Votre soutient..._

 _C'est bien agréable... C'est une force que vous me transmettez, un lien entre vous et moi._

 _Un trait d'encre._

 _De ma main à la votre et, en retour, de la votre à la mienne... Un voyage entre mon imaginaire et le votre. Un aller qui nécessite son retour, sans quoi je tombe en panne d'essence. Merci pour ce carburant que vous me transmettez._

 _Bonne lecture..._

 _Bises_

 _K._

* * *

Devant son bureau, deux tornades blondes se chamaillaient. A peine Renoir arrivait-elle en haut de l'escalier que les jumeaux fondaient sur elle.

\- Mes amours, murmura-t-elle en les embrassant.

\- M'man, tu nous as manqué !

\- Delphine elle a dit qu'on était insupportables…

Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant… Ses enfants, surexcités, avait dû en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à leur belle-mère… Candice regarda ses deux ainés, assis paisiblement sur les sièges placés face à son bureau.

\- Ils ont pourri son beau canapé banc, expliqua Emma avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste.

\- Et papa nous a ramené à Sète… On a mangé à côté, dans un snack, compléta Jules.

\- Votre père est déjà reparti ?

\- Oui… fit Léo.

\- Il était pressé de retrouver Delphine… compléta Martin, la voix teintée de déception.

\- Elle était super énervée ! Ajouta l'autre jumeau.

Candice secoua la tête, blasée, et serra ses deux plus jeunes enfants contre son cœur. En relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de son second. Il la fixait, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsque, du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que ses ainés changeaient d'expression, comme si quelqu'un venait de surgir dans son dos. Face à elle, Antoine serra légèrement les dents puis salua brièvement quelqu'un, derrière elle, avant de prendre la parole

\- Désolé de t'arracher à ta petite famille, Candice, mais on a une nouvelle affaire, sur la plage… On t'attendait, fit le capitaine, très neutre.

\- OK, j'arrive. Emma, je te laisse rentrer avec les garçons… Tu vérifies qu'ils fassent bien leur devoirs ?

\- Oui, M'man, soupira la jeune fille.

\- Merci ma chérie.

L'adolescente se leva et fit signe à ses frères, comme un chien de berger regroupant un troupeau un brin récalcitrant. La commandant s'adressa à sa tribu :

\- Les garçons, soyez sages avec votre sœur… Vous faites vos devoirs… Tous vos devoirs… Même ce que vous n'aimez pas… ! Je rentrerai tôt ce soir. Promis…

Jules et les jumeaux vinrent l'embrasser puis s'écartèrent, laissant la place à l'aînée. Derrière, l'escalier résonna de pas lourds. La personne restée silencieusement dans son dos venait de quitter l'étage et Candice, enfin, coula un regard discret. Comme elle s'y attendait, c'était David… Après leur discussion, il l'avait suivie, souhaitant probablement reprendre leur échange. La présence des enfants et d'une nouvelle enquête l'avait contraint à quitter la BSU. Emma enlaça sa mère, en profitant pour lui demander, au creux de l'oreille :

\- Il faut que je sorte la glace, ce soir ?

La commandant sourit avec douceur à sa fille, sans mot dire. La jeune fille avait compris…

\- Ok… Vanille ou fraise ? Interrogea l'adolescente.

\- … fraise… proposa Candice

\- Ah… Zut… Je crois que…

\- … Que je dois aller faire des courses avant de rentrer à la maison ? Proposa la blonde.

Sa fille lui adressa un léger clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner avec les trois garçons.

 **…**

Un peu plus tard, dans la voiture, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la plage, Antoine rompit le silence.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de vanille ou fraise ?

 _Ce qu'il peut être curieux_ , songea la chef de groupe. _Et pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait entendu_ ça _?!_

\- Rien…

\- Candice… Insista le capitaine.

\- Nos soirées filles, à Emma et moi, éluda la mère de famille.

Antoine devina que sa collègue ne souhaitait pas en dire davantage. Elle semblait sur la réserve, un peu tendue, même… _Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de parfum dissimulait ?!_

 **…**

Ils se garèrent devant une sorte de payotte, un petit restaurant de plage saisonnier. Meddhi et Chrystelle, arrivés plus tôt, interrogeaient le personnel. Ils apprirent à Candice qu'Aline se trouvait dans les cuisines. La commandant rejoignit donc sa collègue de l'IML, occupée à effectuer les premières constatations sur le corps. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme brun, la trentaine, étendu sur le carrelage. Sa tempe droite était rougie de sang. La tête de la victime, coincée contre le mobilier en aluminium, formait un angle improbable avec son cou. Il portait un tee-shirt jaune, dissimulé par un tablier blanc qui couvrait aussi le jeans bleu délavé. Un torchon traînait au sol, quelques pas plus loin.

\- Esteban Leclerc, 32 ans, cuisinier, énonça la responsable de l'IJ. Il s'est battu, vu les fibres blanches sous ses ongles, et s'est défoncé le crâne sur son plan de travail…

\- C'est arrivé vers quelle heure ?

Tout en interrogeant distraitement sa collègue, la commandant se penchait vers le corps. Il fallait qu'elle observe le corps de près. Une scène de crime était rarement aussi limpide qu'il pouvait y paraître, au premier coup d'œil…

\- Très peu de temps, ma belle ! Il est encore chaud ! Moins d'une heure, je peux te le certifier…

\- Y'a environ trois-quart d'heure, compléta Antoine. Chrystelle m'a confirmé que tous les témoins ont entendu un gros bruit. Personne n'est entré ni sorti par la porte principale, qui donne dans le restaurant. Le patron, en voyant que les plats n'arrivaient pas, est entré en cuisine. Il l'a trouvé comme ça et nous a aussitôt appelés. Y'avait un médecin parmi les clients. C'est lui qui a conseillé de faire le 17 plutôt que de contacter les pompiers…

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Il ne s'est pas planté, le type, s'exclama Aline. Le pauvre mec s'est fracturé le crâne, ce qui était déjà mortel, mais en plus, il s'est pété les cervicales dans la chute. S'il avait survécu à la première blessure, la seconde l'aurait achevé…Vu l'angle, c'est C2 ou C3 qui a pris, donc il aurait été incapable de respirer seul… Son meurtrier ne l'a pas loupé.

Candice resta silencieuse, comme si un détail avait attiré son attention. Antoine l'observait, cherchant à deviner ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Le cerveau de la blonde semblait fonctionner à plein régime, analysant et déduisant mille éléments de la scène de crime, les recoupant avec son expérience personnelle, ses connaissances… Qu'avait-elle bien pu voir qui leur avait échappé ? La chef de groupe s'accroupit et examina les pieds de l'homme, regardant attentivement ses baskets blanches. Après cela, elle souleva légèrement les manches du pantalon puis saisit les mains de la victime. Elle les approcha de son visage, les retourna… Elle se releva ensuite pour fureter dans la cuisine. Montrant la poêle calciné sur la plaque, elle interrogea ses collègues :

\- Qui a coupé le gaz ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit son second.

\- Renseigne-toi, s'il te plait.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'information tombait : le patron du restaurant avait coupé le gaz en découvrant le corps. C'était une mesure de sécurité logique, pour éviter un incendie.

\- Bien, voila une affaire vite réglée, conclut Candice en se dirigeant vers le fond de la cuisine.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Dumas. Tu nous expliques… ?!

\- C'est un stupide accident. Dramatique, mais un accident…

\- Quoi ?! S'étranglèrent Chrystelle et Aline d'une même voix.

\- Bah… Oui…

La blonde avait répondu distraitement, ouvrant en même temps la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, côté dune. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil puis revint vers ses collègues, développant enfin sa réponse :

\- Il cuisinait…. Il a mis de l'huile dans la poêle, quelques gouttes sont tombées par terre, et… il a glissé.

\- Il n'y a pas d'huile au sol, Candice, la contredit Aline.

\- Et les traces de lutte, ces fibres sous les doigts, tu en fais quoi ?! Protesta la lieutenant.

\- Il a glissé dans l'huile… Ce qui est normal, il travaillait en baskets… Normalement, on a des chaussures de sécurité, en cuisine… C'est pour ça que sa semelle droite est brillante d'huile. Et il y en a aussi sur son revers de pantalon. Le tissu a absorbé ce qui restait au sol. Pour les fibres sous ses ongles, il devait tenir le torchon ou bien il était sur le plan de travail… Par reflexe, il s'est agrippé à la seule chose qui se trouvait à portée de main. Des fragments se sont nichés sous ses ongles… Puis il s'est fracturé le crâne sur le bord du chauffe-plat, juste là… Regardez, tout est arrondi mais ici… Ici, on dirait qu'il y a eu un choc qui a déformé le métal… En tout cas, c'est probablement à ce moment qu'il a lâché le torchon… Il s'est écroulé au sol, se brisant les cervicales. Pas d'agresseur, pas d'huile au sol, des fibres sous les ongles… Je suis sûre que les analyses confirmeront cela.

Pendant ses explications, elle avait enfilé une paire de gants pour ramasser le morceau de tissu qui trainait sur le carrelage de la cuisine et le remettre à son amie de l'IJ. La blonde retourna vers la porte, à l'arrière des cuisines, la poussa et traversa la bande de sable. Antoine la suivait, perplexe, se demandant où elle se rendait, après avoir réalisé cette démonstration de force. Encore une fois, elle leur prouvait ses indéniables capacités de raisonnement… A sa suite, il franchit la dune. En haut, sur le parking, un seul véhicule. Un camping-car. Candice y frappa.

\- Entrez… Fit une voix, de l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

\- Bonjour, commandant Renoir, police… Et mon second, le capitaine Dumas. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une petite question ou deux ?

\- Oh… Euh… Oui… Oui, entrez, invita l'occupante, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années

\- Merci… Vous permettez que l'on s'installe dehors, plutôt… ? Il fait si beau…

\- Oh, oui, avec plaisir !

La femme héla son mari, resté à l'intérieur à l'intérieur, et le couple invita les deux officiers à s'installer autour d'une table en plastique. Antoine s'assit, attendant de comprendre ce que sa supérieur avait en tête.

\- Vous mangez souvent à cet endroit, j'imagine, vu le panorama… Fit la blonde, lançant aimablement la conversation.

\- Oh, que oui, c'est superbe, n'est-ce pas ?! On déjeune et on dîne ici-même chaque jour, répondit la femme. Et on revient tous les ans, à la même époque…

\- Et ce midi, vous n'avez rien vu d'anormal, continua Candice.

Les deux touristes échangèrent un regard, paraissant réfléchir… Le policier, lui, avait saisi la démarche de sa collègue. Elle avait trouvé des témoins qui pourraient invalider ou non sa théorie.

\- Non… Déclara l'époux, après quelques secondes.

\- Personne n'est entré ou sorti des cuisines de la payotte ? Interrogea-t-il à son tour.

\- Oh, non. C'est hier que la copine du cuisinier est passée… Elle vient un jour sur deux, vous savez… Déclara la femme.

\- Donc elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui… Et il n'y a pas eu de bruit particulier, de dispute… Insista Candice.

\- Pas que je me souvienne, Madame… Fit l'homme.

\- Non, rien de spécial… Enfin, à part la casse !

\- La casse ?

Dumas ne comprenait pas ce que l'épouse avait voulu dire. Ses yeux croisèrent des prunelles outremer, attentives…

\- Ah, oui, ça… J'avais oublié, nota le mari. Il a dû faire tomber un truc lourd, le cuistot… Ca a fait un sacré bruit !

\- C'était il y a combien de temps, demanda Candice.

\- Peut-être une heure… On mangeait…

Après cette discussion, ils quittèrent rapidement le couple les hypothèses de Candice semblaient confirmées… Il ne restait plus qu'à procéder aux diverses analyses. Ce pan-là de l'enquête se trouvait donc, désormais, entre les mains de la légiste et des techniciens de l'Identité Judiciaire. Le corps avait été emporté pour l'autopsie et l'équipe reprit le chemin du commissariat.

 **…**

Dans la voiture, alors qu''ils approchaient de leur destination, Antoine proposa à sa collègue de se retrouver le soir-même, dans un bar, afin de fêter l'enquête la plus rapide leur collaboration… Candice déclina poliment.

\- Je suis désolée, Antoine, mais pas ce soir… j'ai envie de retrouver mes enfants. La journée a été longue…

\- Oui, bien sûr…

\- Ecoute… Reprit la chef de groupe, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Demain midi, vous venez tous pour faire un barbecue à la maison. Tu avais raison, on a besoin de passer du temps ensemble, en équipe…

\- Candice, on comprend tous que tu aies envie de profiter de tes enfants, le week-end. On peut se voir en semaine…

\- J'appelle Jules… Annonça Renoir en stationnant son véhicule sur le bas-côté de la route.

\- Allo… résonna la voix dans le véhicule

\- Emma ? C'est Maman. Tu peux me passer Jules ?

\- Ok, attends…

\- M'man ? Fit une nouvelle voix, quelques instants plus tard.

\- Oui mon chéri… Dis-moi…

\- Arrête, M'man c'est la honte… En plus j'suis sure que t'es pas seule dans la voiture…

Antoine et Candice échangèrent un regard avant que le capitaine n'ouvre et ferme bruyamment la porte.

\- C'est bon, l'affaire est réglée, tu… Oh, pardon, tu étais au téléphone… ?!

Ils échangèrent un clin d'œil complice. Le mensonge était presque grossier, mais… il avait des chances de passer !

\- … Oui, oui, mais c'est pas grave, Antoine, je parle avec Jules…

\- Ah ! Salut Jules

\- Bonjour Antoine…

\- Jules, fit la commandant en levant les yeux au ciel, je pensais faire un barbecue demain midi, dans le jardin, et inviter l'équipe…

\- Ah oui, cool ! Du coup je vais pouvoir tester ton truc, Antoine… Ah, M'man, il peut venir ce soir, comme ça je verrai avec lui pour sa recette… Il puis il pourrait rester manger !

Ils entendirent un bref bruit de conversation étouffée, incompréhensible, puis Jules reprit la parole, plus hésitant :

\- Enfin, si tu veux, hein Antoine… Et Maman… t'en penses quoi… ?

\- Que vous êtes des sales gamins, je dirais bien deux mots à votre mère… Répliqua Candice, ayant deviné ce que ses enfants tramaient. Antoine fera comme il voudra, mais il est le bienvenu… Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux que j'achète pour le barbecue, mon chéri…

\- M'maaaaan ! Franchement !

\- Te plains pas, Jules. Je donnerai tout pour qu'elle m'appelle comme ça, murmura Antoine qui observait les mats des bateaux danser dans le port.

\- …

Brutalement, il réalisa le silence qui avait envahi l'habitacle et se retourna vers Candice, interrogateur.

\- Euh… Tu parles de Maman, là ? Demanda Jules, vraisemblablement mal à l'aise.

\- … Hein ?! Non, de la mienne… de mère… Pourquoi je parlerais de… Candice ? Répondit le capitaine en comprenant soudain le double sens de sa précédente phrase.

Il n'en revenait pas de son terrible lapsus… Il avait juste songé, en prenant la parole, au plaisir qu'il aurait eu à entendre sa propre mère l'appeler « mon chéri »… Mais il n'aurait pas moins aimé que sa collègue lui parle ainsi. Son explication avait cependant semblé convenir à la famille Renoir puisque sa collègue continuait paisiblement la conversation avec son fils.

\- Je te dépose à la brigade avant de filer faire les courses pour le barbecue, ok ? Lui proposa-t-elle après avoir raccroché.

\- … Pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble ? Je m'occupe des boissons… Tu les garderas, ça m'évitera de les balader en moto…

\- Si tu veux… J'appelle Chrystelle, et on y va.

\- Démarre, je m'occupe de Chrystelle, fit Dumas en extirpant le portable de sa poche de jeans.

Candice l'entendit échanger avec leur jeune collègue, riant... Il s'interrompit un instant pour s'adresser à elle :

\- C'est ok pour Chrystelle, Yann accompagne un groupe à un match, elle est seule avec Lucas…

\- Lucas vient, hein, tu lui dis… Les jumeaux l'adorent !

\- Tu as entendu, Chrystelle ? … Ah, et elle devait manger demain avec JB, du coup, il peut peut-être se joindre à nous, proposa Antoine, les yeux brillants.

\- Bien sûr ! Il vient avec Audrey et Lili. Chrystelle s'occupe de le prévenir ? Et Meddhi aussi, elle s'en charge ? Ah, dis-lui qu'on s'arrête au supermarché avant de les rejoindre…

Dumas raccrocha bientôt, ravi de ce barbecue qui s'annonçait. La blonde redémarra et ils bavardèrent gaiement de leur ancien collègue, qu'enfin ils auraient le plaisir de revoir. Sur le parking du centre commercial, ils se séparèrent le temps de faire leurs emplettes. Antoine, ayant fini plus tôt, s'installa sur une chaise longue, devant les caisses. Près de lui, deux jeunes hommes discutaient avec entrain du décolleté vertigineux d'une certaine blonde. Il devina sans mal l'objet de leur attention et se leva tranquillement pour rejoindre sa supérieure et prendre son lourd sac de courses.

\- Oh, merci… Tu as fini depuis longtemps ?

\- Non… à peine quelques minutes. Prête ?

Candice hocha la tête puis s'empara de son sac à main rose.

 **…**

A peine assise dans la voiture, elle recevait un appel de sa lieutenant. Avec un plaisir non feint, la jeune femme lui confirmait la venue de JB et sa petite famille. Autre bonne nouvelle : ils n'avaient pas besoin de revenir à la brigade. Les échantillons étaient en cours d'analyse et Chrystelle avait déposé dans le bureau de sa chef l'ensemble des documents de l'après-midi. Les résultats de l'autopsie ainsi que des prélèvements ne seraient connus que le lundi en fin de journée… Le dossier pouvait donc rester en attente trente-six heures, jusqu'au retour de l'équipe.

\- Tu viens à la maison, ce soir ?

\- Euh… je ne sais pas, hésita Antoine.

Une heure auparavant, sa supérieure refusait qu'ils se retrouvent tous, dans un bar… Cette proposition lui paraissait donc incongrue, pour ne pas dire paradoxale… _A moins qu'elle n'ait envie de rester « dans son cocon », et dans ce cas… elle m'invite à y entrer… à intégrer un de ces moments au milieu de la « tribu Renoir »… ?_

\- Visiblement Jules y tient… Lâcha Candice avec un haussement d'épaule qui paraissait presque indifférent.

\- …

\- … Même s'il est manipulateur et qu'il va m'entendre sur ce coup-là… C'est la première fois qu'il propose à quelqu'un de cuisiner avec lui.

\- Comment ça, manipulateur ?

\- Disons que… ta présence en évite… d'autres… Et puis… ils t'apprécient, tous les quatre, tu sais… Enfin, tu as peut-être quelque chose d'autre de prévu…

Elle paraissait mal à l'aise et fuyait son regard. Comme si elle était honteuse…

\- Rien. Je ne sais même pas ce qui reste dans mon frigo… Avoua Dumas.

\- Alors le problème est réglé, tu viens. Tu me suis en moto, ou tu passes chez toi avant ?

\- Non… Je ne vais pas vous déranger, répondit le capitaine avec une once de regret.

\- Tu ne me dérange pas, Antoine. Les garçons vont juste t'accaparer dès ton arrivée, et ensuite ce sera Jules, pour votre recette… c'est quoi, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ?

\- Tu verras…

\- Antoine !

\- Tu es curieuse Candice… Sourit le capitaine.

\- Oui. Et c'est normal, je suis flic. Tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes questions… Répliqua la blonde, se retenant de sourire.

Elle avait bien noté que son adjoint n'avait pas protesté… Et s'était bien facilement soumis à sa décision !

\- Toi, tu préfères quoi, pour les trajets ?

\- Tu me suis, trancha sans hésitation la chef de groupe. Ca t'évitera des trajets inutiles. Et puis la maison est grande, et elle n'est pas fermée… Si tu as besoin de t'échapper, tu peux toujours…

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'échappe, murmura le capitaine d'une voix très basse, faisant frissonner sa collègue.

\- Je ne veux pas insister, Antoine, mais… il serait peut-être bien que tu discutes avec Jennifer…

Son second resta muet et détourna la tête. _Ce qu'il peut être buté, celui-là !_

\- Pour toi comme pour elle, ce serait bien, ajouta Candice en se garant devant le commissariat, tout près de la moto de son collègue.

 **…**

Comme la responsable de la BSU l'avait prévu, ses deux plus jeunes fils se ruèrent sur le capitaine, demandant à voir sa moto, monter dessus… Pendant ce temps, Jules avisait les sacs de courses et leur contenu, posant sur le plan de travail ce qu'il souhaitait utiliser et rangeant le reste dans le frigo. Candice vint embrasser sa fille, discutant avec elle de l'après-midi de la fratrie. Antoine retrouva bientôt le cadet dans la cuisine et, voyant cela, la blonde s'empressa de les rejoindre.

\- Alors, vous me dites ce que c'est, cette recette ?

\- C'est de la grand'mère d'Antoine… Il m'en a parlé quand on t'attendait au commissariat. Concéda l'ado en marmonnant.

\- Elle faisait souvent des vieilles recettes de sa région, quand j'étais enfant…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon, dans ce plat, alors ? Interrogea la gourmande.

\- Poulet, curry, paprika, gingembre… fit son capitaine.

\- Huuummmm… Mais… De quelle région était originaire ta grand'mère ?

\- Bretagne…

\- Pourtant les épices, c'est pas typique de la Bretagne, s'exclama Jules.

\- Détrompe-toi, mon chéri. Lorient était un grand port d'épices… et il existe une production de safran, en Bretagne…

Quand les préparatifs furent achevés, ils se rendirent dans le salon. Les jumeaux s'affrontaient férocement sur « call of duty ». Jules enfourna le plat puis leur proposa une partie multi-joueurs d'Assassin's Creed… Lorsque de douces odeurs vinrent leur chatouiller les narines et titiller leurs estomacs, ils quittèrent le canapé et se rassemblèrent autour de la grande table en bois.

 **…**

La soirée passa à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle semblait à peine avoir commencé que, déjà, son capitaine les saluait et quittait la maison… Les garçons montèrent bientôt se coucher et Emma resta avec sa mère. Le pot de glace entre elles deux, la discussion démarra, alimentée par une adolescente curieuse… Candice fut questionnée sur la soirée du vendredi, l'évolution de sa relation avec le commandant de la B.R.I… Toutes deux, blotties chacune sous sa couverture, ne purent s'empêcher de rire en réalisant le paradoxe de la situation. Elles critiquaient les hommes alors que, même sous ce toit, ils étaient majoritaires ! En baillant, Emma demanda :

\- Dis, M'man… Cette pause avec David… Elle te sert à quoi ?

\- … A réfléchir… Prendre le temps de voir mes sentiments pour lui, de… de retrouver le plaisir d'être ensemble…

\- Tu penses retourner avec lui… ?

\- Ecoute Emma, je ne sais pas. Ce soir… Ce soir, je ne sais pas. Je suis fatiguée…

\- Depuis que tu es avec lui, tu es à cran… On te voit moins, tu es accrochée à ton téléphone, même pendant les repas ! Alors que tu as toujours dit « pas de téléphone à table dans cette maison » !

Sa fille l'avait parfaitement imitée et surtout, elle avait raison. Depuis des mois, elle se sentait tendue, mal à l'aise avec cette relation si chaotique. Après avoir pioché dans le pot de glace, Candice lâcha dans un soupir :

\- Ou veux-tu en venir ?

\- Ca fait une éternité que tu n'as eu l'air aussi détendue. Ca fait des mois que tu n'as pas ri autant… Alors que vous êtes « en pause »…

\- Et alors ?

\- … Tu ne t'es pas dit que… tu étais mieux sans lui ?!

 _Mieux sans lui…_ Ces mots résonnaient étrangement en elle. Oui, elle avait passé une excellente soirée, l'esprit libre et léger, sans dispute, sans tension… sans retenue… Mais David restait… une figure « rassurante », comme un barrage contre la solitude et les années… Etait-elle prête à quitter cela ? Et… qu'en était-il de leurs sentiments ? de _ses_ sentiments ? Qu'éprouvait-elle ? L'aimait-elle seulement encore ?

Deux coups à la porte les firent sursauter, coupant court à ses interrogations muettes. En reconnaissant Antoine, de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée, Candice se leva. Elle ouvrit, ravie d'esquiver la question de sa fille.

\- Antoine ?! Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un souci ?

\- Désolé… Je me baladais et je me suis aperçu que j'avais oublié mon portable. Comme il y avait encore de la lumière, je… je me suis permis…

\- Tu as eu raison, entre, l'invita sa collègue.

Emma, qui s'était approchée, fit demi-tour. Elle trouva très rapidement le portable sur le canapé, égaré sous un coussin. Elle le tendit au capitaine tout en lui proposant innocemment :

\- Si t'aimes la glace à la fraise, tu peux t'asseoir avec nous…

\- Qui que vous soyez, sortez de ce corps et rendez-moi ma fille ! S'écria Candice d'un air horrifié provoquant l'hilarité de son second.

\- Super drôle Maman… Répondit Emma avec une moue désabusée. Bon, je vous laisse, demain matin je me lève tôt… Je dois revoir mes maths, avant le barbecue…

\- Bonne nuit ma chérie…

\- Salut Emma… A demain.

\- A demain Antoine. M'man ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses à ce que je t'ai dit…

Il y eut un bref instant de flottement quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, en tête à tête…

\- Alors, un peu de glace à la fraise… ça te tente ?

\- Non, merci…

\- Tu as tort. Elle est excellente…

Antoine saisit la cuillère laissée par Emma et, avec le manche, piocha dans le pot.

\- Hum… C'est vrai… ! Au fait… Ca s'est passé comment avec Canovas, tout à l'heure ?

\- Vous n'avez tous que lui en tête ?! Se récria la blonde, soudain irritée d'être toujours ramenée à son compagnon et leur relation trop complexe.

\- … Pardon ?!

\- Excuse-moi, soupira Renoir. C'était le sujet d'Emma, ce soir…

\- C'est peut-être parce qu'on se préoccupe de toi… Lui murmura le capitaine, avant de reprendre avec douceur : Alors, tu m'en parles ou tu continues d'éviter le sujet…

\- On a décidé de faire une pause… Se donner quinze jours avant de décider de la suite.

Antoine accusa le coup. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela… Il avait bien imaginé toutes les hypothèses possibles et imaginables, mais aucune ne lui avait paru plausible…

\- … Et… ?

\- Et… je ne sais plus où j'en suis, grommela son interlocutrice. On n'est pas ensemble pour les bonnes raisons, c'est certain, mais… mais je ne sais plus. Et personne ne peut m'aider… Encore moins ma fille, qui a un avis très avancé sur la question…

\- … Et moi ? Osa-t-il.

\- Toi ?! Antoine, tu as aussi ton quota de soucis de couple pour ne pas avoir besoin de rajouter les miens…

\- Hum… Sûrement… Mais je peux te poser les questions que je me suis posées pour Jennifer, proposa l'homme tout en jouant nerveusement avec la cuillère.

La chef de groupe ne savait pas quoi répondre et son adjoint prit les devants :

\- Est-ce que tu te vois avec lui dans un an ? Dans 5 ans ? Dans 10 ans ? Est-ce que… tu as envie de partir avec lui et tes enfants, l'été prochain ? De le présenter à ta famille ? L'avoir à tes côtés pour décorer le sapin de Noël, ouvrir les cadeaux… ? Peut-être que ça t'aidera à décider, dans deux semaines, de la suite que tu veux donner à cette relation…

\- Non, murmura Candice.

\- Non ?! Ca ne t'aidera pas à choisir ?

\- Non… à chacune de ces questions. Merci, Antoine… Effectivement, c'était plus efficace que ma fille avec ses « Maman, ce cow-boy n'est pas un mec pour toi, je ne t'ai pas vue aussi détendue depuis que tu es avec lui, blablablaaaaa »

Dumas éclata de rire. Elle imitait à merveille sa fille…

\- Tu sais… je suis heureuse qu'on ait… renoué… avec cette complicité… Je ne la retrouvais plus, depuis ta blessure…

\- A croire qu'on avait vraiment besoin de discuter…

\- Et qu'on en a encore besoin…

\- Ca, c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd !

Bien sûr qu'il comptait l'inviter à nouveau, la faire sourire… marcher à ses côtés en se livrant, l'écouter, bavarder de tout et de rien… Et puis, le capitaine était soulagé de la décision de sa collègue : il ne supportait plus de voir le commandant de la B.R.I. pavaner près de la blonde, ses gestes possessifs, son air hautain… _Je suis jaloux. Je l'aime…_ s'avoua-t-il en croisant ses yeux bleu outremer. Il se leva, rangeant son portable dans la poche de sa veste en cuir pour se donner une contenance.

\- Allez… Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. Bonne nuit Candice…


	7. Chapter 7

**7- … TREMBLER…**

 _Bonsoir à toutes (tous...? non, je ne crois pas, toujours pas d'homme à me lire !),_

 _Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre... Le temps passe vite, j'ai eu "des priorités", comme on dit... Mais me revoilà. Et voici un nouveau bout de cette fic. Ne m'en veuillez pas, je le répète, j'ai écrit cela il y a un loooong moment (avec le contenu, les réactions et personnalités que j'avais "utilisées")._

\- Canardsac : merci... pour ta review, ton soutien, tes petits messages... j'espère que tu seras aussi satisfaite de ce chapitre que du précédent...!

\- Neko : dans la série, j'adore le "coup" des glaces, alors il fallait que je le replace, à ma "manière", en guise de clin d'oeil ! En tout cas, merci...! Le conte de Noël n'était sur aucune série... Juste "pure invention libre de ma part".

\- Chou05 : ouh là, ton comm' m'a mis la pression, et vu le contenu du chapitre, j'appréhende ! Bonne lecture quand même !

\- Alexandra : merci... pour chacun de tes messages, de tes reviews, de tes encouragements... Des tournants inattendus, venant de moi ?! Je me demande bien où tu peux aller chercher ça... Ca ne me ressemble tellement pas ;) . Je compte sur toi pour savoir si c'était attendu, inattendu, surréel... !

\- Misslulu : OOOOH ! Une nouvelle ! Merci à toi... Pour cette review, d'abord (la lecture des comm est extrêmement précieuse pour l'auteur et... Moi, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup, toujours... Chaque review est une perle que je découvre, que je savoure, que j'ai plaisir à lire, relire, re-relire...). Et puis aussi pour ton compliment : je ne sais pas quel est mon style d'écriture mais... en tout cas je suis ravie qu'il te plaise ! ;) Et, enfin... Merci pour ta "hâte" de découvrir la suite... Navrée de t'avoir fait attendre... Je crois les doigts pour que tu sois emportée par cette suite !

 _Encore une fois, merci à vous, à chacune de mes revieweuses, parce que sans vous, je n'aurais pas envie de continuer. Sans vous, j'avancerais la fic mais j'aurais cessé de poster. Merci à mes lecteurs/lectrices, de me suivre, de continuer cette aventure avec moi. N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot, ça fait plaisir, ça encourage et puis ça permet un lien, entre vous et moi, des échanges, une vie..._

 _Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 7..._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Et meilleurs voeux pour 2018 à chacune et chacun : que l'année vous soit douce, emplie de bonheur, d'énergie positive, de tendresse, d'amour, que la santé soit présente chaque jour et puis je vous souhaite mille découvertes folles et drôles, un travail épanouissant, des amis toujours là pour vous, des finances florissantes, des lectures inattendues et haletantes, des séries tv / saisons à a hauteur de vos espérances, et du temps... !_

 _K._

* * *

Antoine et Jean-Baptiste étaient avec Jules, devant le barbecue dont les braises rougissaient allègrement. A côté de la table en plastique qui trônait dans le jardin, Chrystelle servait un verre de soda aux trois plus jeunes garçons. Lili dans les bras, Candice bavardait avec Audrey, la femme de JB. Elle adorait câliner et bercer cette petite… Lorsque son portable sonna pour la troisième fois de la matinée, la blonde soupira…

\- Dis-moi, ma jolie Lili, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on aille dans la cuisine, déposer ce vilain téléphone qui n'arrête pas de faire du bruit ? Et même… même qu'on pourrait peut-être prendre la bouteille de bulles qu'Antoine a apportée ?

La petite fille applaudit en riant et la commandant l'emporta, souriante. A leur retour, elles furent acclamées et la bouteille se vida dans les flutes. L'équipe élargie profitait de ce beau dimanche de juin, avec l'impression d'une parenthèse dans la fuite du temps, la pression des enquêtes, les plannings surchargés…

\- Léo, Martin, vous restez deux minutes avec Antoine ?!

\- Hein, s'étonna le capitaine

\- Merci Antoine !

Candice s'éloignait déjà et les jumeaux se frappaient les mains avant de se ruer vers lui, cherchant à le faire basculer. Le jeune homme attrapa Martin à la ceinture et au col pour le basculer sur son épaule, pendant que Léo tentait désespérément de le faire lâcher prise. Il entraina les garçons jusqu'à la petite piscine gonflable où les jumeaux se retrouvèrent bientôt, riant aux éclats.

\- Allez, filez vous changer, sinon je vais me faire virer, moi… ou pire…

Les enfants ne le firent pas répéter et ils se précipitèrent dans leur chambre, fomentant une sombre vengeance à l'égard de Dumas… Ce dernier les suivit des yeux avant de cherche du regard sa supérieure. Elle se trouvait devant le portail, occupée à discuter avec quelqu'un. _Canovas_ , reconnut-il quelques instants plus tard. Antoine soupira. _Ca fait un an que tu goûtes à ses lèvres. Que tu la touches. Que tu la caresses. Que tu entends ses mots d'amour… Profite de la croire tienne pour quelques jours encore, parce que tu ne la prendras plus dans tes bras, j'y veillerai…_ Il remarqua que Meddhi rejoignait nonchalamment leur commandant. Le capitaine se détourna, préférant éviter de s'inviter à la conversation, et se dirigea vers la table. Sa flute l'attendait, abandonnée lors de l'attaque des jumeaux.

Lors que le parfum fruité d'une certaine blonde vint chatouiller ses narines, sans se retourner, il remplit un verre et le lui tendit. La jeune femme sourit en le remerciant. Le repas dominical reprit donc, sans autre anicroche.

 **...**

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Antoine avait retrouvé sa place depuis près de deux semaines et l'équipe avait repris ses marques. Candice semblait plus sereine, plus disponible aussi, tant pour son équipe que pour sa famille, et Chrystelle souriait davantage. Meddhi paraissait plus à son aise dans l'équipe et le capitaine, d'un naturel peu démonstratif, s'accordait parfois quelques pointes d'humour. Le planning n'était pourtant pas propice à la détente. Comme si le hasard, profitant de cette cohésion revenue, faisait pleuvoir sur Sète les agressions et les meurtres…

 **...**

Le vendredi soir, Candice quittait à peine la salle d'interrogatoire que retentissaient « Les Quatre Saisons » de Vivaldi.

\- Merde, c'est quoi, cette fois… Oui ?

\- …

\- Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- …

\- QUOI ?! S'écria la commandant, surprenant ses collègues

\- …

\- Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? C'est grave ? Il a vu un médecin ?

\- …

\- Non, ce n'est pas son genre, je ne comprends pas…

\- …

\- Oui, de toute façon j'arrive tout de suite. Merci, Madame la Directrice.

Candice raccrocha et s'adressa à son équipe :

\- Je vous laisse, il y a une urgence avec Jules. Je dois aller le chercher. Je serais là demain.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle tourna les talons. Au dernier moment, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer son rapport. Il fallait qu'elle prenne ses notes afin d'achever son écrit, le soir-même. Elle entra dans son bureau, laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle, et récupéra le dossier, posé sur son sous-main. Elle profita de ces brèves minutes de répit pour appeler son ex-mari et l'avertir de l'appel du collège. La blonde soupira, puis saisit son sac à main, prête à affronter la suite de la journée et son rôle de mère de famille. Un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte l'interpella. Une discussion… Curieuse, elle s'immobilisa derrière le battant, écoutant l'échange.

\- Je n'en sais rien, disait une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de son second. Elle est juste partie y'a quelques minutes. Un problème avec son fils.

\- Putaiiiin, gronda la voix de son amant.

\- Appelle-la. Sinon, elle sera là demain.

\- Ca te fait marrer, hein, qu'elle soit barrée quand je viens la voir…

\- Tu délires, Canovas.

\- Ca t'emmerde, qu'elle soit avec moi…

\- Arrête. Si tu veux lui parler, tu as un téléphone. Sinon, comme je te l'ai dit, elle sera ici demain.

\- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu que tu essaies de l'éloigner de moi, Dumas ?!

\- Pour ça, tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul… Tu vas même finir par réussir, si tu continues, lâcha le jeune homme, faisant frémir Candice

\- Tu sais pourquoi je la cherche ?

\- Parce que tu veux la voir, répondit Antoine avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

\- C'est pas pour la _voir_ , Dumas… mais pour _l'avoir_ …

Candice se figea en entendant ces mots. Elle se sentit blêmir alors qu'elle en percevait le sens. _Non_ , pensa-t-elle, _c'est juste un combat de coqs, ils se poussent dans leurs retranchements, cherchent à se faire réagir… David n'est pas un romantique dans l'âme, mais il ne se comporterait pas comme ça…_

\- Tu comprends, Dumas, _ça_ me manque… Ses gémissements… A chaque coup de rein, chaque coup de queue !

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte à la volée, incapable d'en supporter davantage. C'était trop humiliant. Trop violent… Tellement loin de l'homme qu'elle croyait connaître… Devant elle, son amant se figea, les lèvres entrouvertes, tandis qu'Antoine, mâchoires serrées, paraissait trop dangereusement calme. Elle n'avait d'autre solution que de passer entre les deux hommes. La simple perspective de frôler Canovas la répugnait, après avoir entendu ses mots si irrespectueux et indécents.

\- Messieurs… Excusez-moi, je suis pressée, lâcha-t-elle en se contraignant au calme

\- Elle se glissa dans l'espace disponible, effleurant le corps de son second. A ce contact, Antoine reprit pied et saisit aussi doucement que discrètement le poignet tremblant de sa collègue. _Putain, elle l'a entendu… Mais quel enfoiré !_

\- En parlant de coup de queue, ça tient toujours pour ce soir, Antoine, demanda la commandant

Un instant, il resta muet, se demandant de quoi elle pouvait parler. Puis il songea que c'était une jolie manière de montrer qu'elle n'avait pas perdu un mot de leur conversation houleuse. Un excellent moyen de rendre jaloux le commandant de la B.R.I..

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en venant envelopper son poing crispé, percevant la peau glacée contre sa paume il exerça une brève pression pour attirer le regard de sa collègue et murmura : Plutôt deux fois qu'une…

Candice lui adressa un sourire bien fade et tendu, avant de s'éloigner.

 **...**

Elle tremblait encore quand elle gravit les marches du lycée de Jules. La directrice l'accueillit cordialement et, après quelques mots d'explications, la laissa seule avec son fils.

\- Oh, la la… Mon pauvre chéri…

\- Ca va, grommela l'ado

\- Non, regarde-toi ! Bon sang, Jules, mais pourquoi tu t'es battu ?!

\- …

\- Jules, ce n'est pas ton genre, alors explique-moi…

\- …

\- C'est pour une fille, c'est ça ?

\- …

\- Oui, c'est pour une fille. Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais…

\- Mais non, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ah… Alors il faut que tu me dises ce que je dois croire…Je ne vais pas deviner seule.

\- C'est Thibaud. Ce crétin, il a commencé à parler d'Emma, dire qu'elle était bombasse, qu'il se la ferait bien…

\- Et tu n'as pas aimé qu'il parle de ta sœur comme ça.

\- J'allais pas le laisse faire, quand même ?!

\- Non… Après il y a d'autres moyens pour faire comprendre ce genre de choses…

\- Ca m'a paru le plus efficace. Et le plus rapide, grogna l'adolescent

Sa mère ne put guère que hocher la tête… Elle comprenait son fils et sa réaction, même si elle était excessive. Mais elle ne pouvait pas cautionner cela… Pas ouvertement, en tout cas…

Son téléphone sonna, l'avertissant de l'arrivée d'un SMS. La chef de groupe y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. _Antoine_. Elle ouvrit le message.

 _« Ca va ? Et Jules ? »_

« Bagarre dans la cour. Rien de grave. Merci »

« _OK. Et toi ?_ »

Plutôt que répondre, Candice préféra appeler son ex-mari pour le rassurer sur l'état de santé de leur fils cadet. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle constat l'arrivée d'un nouveau texto.

« _Au fait, pour les coups de queue, Chrystelle et Meddhi sont ok pour soirée billard. 19h ? Jules nous racontera ses exploits._ » La jeune femme sourit son collègue avait rebondit sur sa dérisoire tentative de retrouver contenance devant son ex-amant, et de le rendre jaloux… Et il était parvenu à trouver un « sens » à ces mots…

« Je ne sais pas… »

« _J'ai déjà réservé au bowling. Si certains veulent tirer quelques boules, on sera sur place…_ ». La blonde pouffa en lisant le message Antoine arrivait même à dédramatiser la situation… Et à rendre neutres les termes pourtant « osés » qu'elle avait eus…

« Pas envie de laisser les enfants ce soir »

« _Ils sont comptés dans ma résa. Pb réglé. 19h_ ».

\- Allez, mon chéri, on rentre à la maison… Ce soir, bowling…

\- Je devrais me battre plus souvent, moi…

\- Candice donna une légère tape sur le sommet du crâne de son fils. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'il imagine recevoir des félicitations… !

 **…**

Devant sa moto, Antoine était anxieux. Sa supérieure viendrait-elle ? Les messages qu'il lui avait envoyés étaient peut-être trop… tendancieux… Il avait voulu reprendre les mots de sa collègue afin de les rendre neutres, qu'elle ne les associe plus aux paroles irrespectueuses du commandant Canovas. Pour cela, il avait longuement réfléchi à la manière de les insérer dans ses phrases, avec une pointe d'humour… L'arrivée de l'espace bleu sur le parking le rassura. La tribu Renoir était présente avec, en tête, un Jules au visage quelque peu tuméfié. Tout derrière, équipée de son sac rose, Candice suivant ses enfants, faussement détendue. Il le percevait, à sa façon d'éviter son regard, de serrer son sac, les doigts crispés, de marcher un peu plus lentement que d'habitude, comme pour retarder l'instant de la confrontation… Et puis ses épaules raides, figées…

\- Chrystelle et Meddhi sont déjà là, leur fit-il pour la mettre à l'aise.

Le léger sourire qu'il obtint le rassura elle ne resterait pas longtemps sur la réserve. La discussion qu'elle avait surprise semblait l'avoir chamboulée. Et il y avait de quoi ! Antoine s'en voulait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Canovas puisse parler ainsi d'une de ses conquêtes, et encore moins de Candice. Et puis il était à mille lieux de la croire encore au commissariat… L'instant où la porte s'était ouverte avait été terrible. Lui qui luttait déjà pour ne pas frapper son interlocuteur, savoir que la blonde avait entendu ces mots si crus et irrespectueux. Ca l'avait sidéré quelques secondes durant. Jusqu'au contact du corps de sa collègue contre lui…

Trois heures plus tard, la fatigue de la semaine commençait à se faire sentir. Candice s'était installée dans un confortable canapé noir, d'où elle regardait ses compagnons avec sa douceur habituelle. Emma vint à côté d'elle, entamant à voix basse une conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux s'en aperçurent et se ruèrent vers elles deux. L'un vint se pelotonner contre sa mère tandis que le second s'affalait sur ses genoux. Jules avait remarqué la « fuite » soudaine de ses frères il vint donc compléter la tribu Renoir. Il contourna le canapé et, s'agenouillant, posa la tête contre la joue maternelle. Candice enlaçait ses enfants, les yeux clos, savourant l'instant. Antoine n'en ratait pas une miette et, constata-t-il, il n'était pas le seul : Chrystèle sortait son téléphone et faisait discrètement un cliché de la famille ainsi blottie autour de leur commandant. Jules releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Dumas après avoir échangé quelques mots avec sa mère, il rejoignit le capitaine. L'adolescent passa commande auprès de la serveuse puis resta discuter avec le policier, en attendant que leurs verres arrivent.

L'immobilité anormale et les sourcils froncés du jeune garçon alertèrent Antoine. Il ne lui suffit que d'un coup d'œil pour en saisir la raison. Dans un miroir, la silhouette du commandant de la B.R.I. se découpait, au milieu du hall d'entrée du bowling.

\- Tu bouges pas, je m'en occupe, trancha l'officier en serrant l'épaule de l'ado livide.

JB et Meddhi avaient remarqué l'arrivée de l'amant de Candice. Chrystèle, pour avoir entendu quelques mots l'après-midi même, devina qu'il était préférable de le faire sortir rapidement. Suivie des deux brigadiers, elle rejoignit Dumas à l'entrée.

\- Les chiens de garde sont de sortie, grinça Canovas, visiblement alcoolisé. Vous croyez vraiment m'empêcher de la voir ?!

\- Ecoute, c'est notre soirée en équipe, donc c'est pas trop le moment, répliqua Chrystèle, légèrement irritée.

\- Barrez-vous et laissez-moi voir Renoir…

\- Canovas, ce n'est pas le moment, insista Antoine en cherchant à le calmer.

\- Quoi, Dumas, t'avais prévu de te la faire ce soir ? Ca te dérange que je sois là, t'as peur de ne pas tirer ton coup ?!

\- Arrête, gronda sourdement le capitaine.

Il commençait à se demander si, plutôt que leurs tentatives d'apaisement, le policier n'avait pas besoin de se faire éjecter manu-militari… Cette solution aurait, de surcroit, l'avantage de le soulager… en lui offrant un sympathique moyen de se défouler !

\- Ouais… Ca te dérange que je la baise, ta patronne ? Insista le commandant de la BRI.

\- Tu parles de ma mère, connard, rugit Jules, qu'Antoine attrapa in extremis par la manche, l'empêchant de frapper l'ex compagnon de Candice.

\- Oui, pauvre petit con. Ta mère, avec son joli cul et ses nichons, ça reste une chienne bonne à baiser comme les autres ! D'ailleurs j'ai pas attendu sa « pause » pour en sauter d'autres, ricana l'homme.

 _Il est ivre mort, inconscient de ce qu'il raconte_ , réalisa Antoine. _C'est lamentable et pathétique…_

\- Très bien, murmura une voix douce. Je vais reprendre mon « petit con » de fils, continuer cette soirée avec mon équipe et te laisser regagner ta péniche où une bonne compagnie t'attend surement.

\- …

\- Je crois que cette pause aura été concluante, David. Cette année aura été une sympathique parenthèse, avec des moments très agréables, mais… la parenthèse est terminée. Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu sais où est la porte… Bonne fin de soirée.

Candice fit demi-tour sans que personne ne parvienne à réagir. Elle trainait presque son fils, les mains sur ses épaules. Antoine et Chrystèle échangèrent un long regard.

\- Candice, sursauta soudain le commandant de la B.R.I.

Ses prunelles noisette étaient écarquillées de surprise et il paraissait commencer à réaliser la situation…

\- Oh, ta gueule ! S'exclama la lieutenant.

\- Oui, ça suffit on le dégage, grogna JB en empoignant l'homme, aussitôt secondé par ses anciens collègues.

 **...**

4h32. Blottie sous la couette, Candice revivait en boucle la scène… Elle tremblait encore… De honte. De colère. De stupeur. Et puis de peur, aussi… Encore une fois, elle était trompée, trahie par un homme. Et il s'en vantait… Il était ivre, certes, et elle ne reconnaissait pas ses manières de faire, d'être, sa façon de parler… Pourtant, elle n'était pas surprise. Pas totalement, en tout cas il avait déjà eu des gestes presque brutaux, comme Antoine l'avait remarqué. David Canovas, commandant de la B.R.I. se comportait en cow-boy : machiste, arrogant, hautain, lui faisait des avances lorsqu'il la désirait et l'ignorait lorsqu'il avait mieux à faire… Comme ce jour où elle lui avait fait un strip-tease, pour se rendre compte qu'il venait de partir, sans un mot, sans un baiser… Sa confiance en elle, déjà bien faible, avait pris un vilain coup. Jamais elle n'avait retenté l'expérience avec son amant. Et là, elle découvrait qu'il l'avait trompée. Comme Laurent, comme Hervé, parti avec sa collègue. Mais cette fois, elle avait peur. Candice avait des doutes quant à la prudence de son ancien compagnon… Elle soupira et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Elle devait passer un test…

 **...**

Candice gara son espace bleu sur le parking de l'hôpital, coupa le moteur et ferma les yeux, se forçant à respirer calmement. Lentement… Les 48 dernières heures avaient été infernales et cette journée lui avait paru interminable. Les minutes s'égrenaient avec une lenteur déconcertante et Antoine lui avait même fait la frayeur de débarquer inopinément dans son bureau. Juste quand elle achevait sa conversation avec la secrétaire du service de dépistage et notait sa consultation. Il était temps que ce lundi s'achève… Pourtant, dans sa voiture, la blonde rechignait à sortir, affronter le médecin, le test, et surtout, rendre réel le risque. Donner vie à cette peur logée dans ses entrailles depuis près de deux jours… Candice soupira une nouvelle fois puis, sans réfléchir davantage, saisit son sac et quitta le véhicule.

L'hôpital était une vraie ruche : des gens entraient, sortaient, sans interruption. Devant le hall d'accueil, immobile dans l'agitation, un motard patientait, le casque sous le bras. Un motard aux yeux verts…

\- Antoine ? … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai pensé que… tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'être seule…

\- Antoine…

\- Je peux t'attendre à la cafétéria… ou partir, si tu préfères.

\- Comment tu as su ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je suis flic, souffla le capitaine.

\- Arrête. Dis-moi…

\- Ton coup de fil, ce matin. Je… J'ai reconnu l'adresse de l'hôpital… sur le papier où tu l'as notée… Et depuis samedi tu es… différente, avoua le policier. Soucieuse, fuyante. Le dépistage semblait logique, surtout vu ce qu'a dit Canovas.

\- J'aurais pu ne pas faire de test, murmura Candice.

\- Pas toi.

\- Après quelques instants de silence, voyant sa collègue songeuse, il reprit la parole :

\- Alors… Je pars… ? Je t'attends ?… … … Je t'accompagne… ?

Devant l'immobilité de sa collègue, il décida de prendre les choses en main. Avec douceur, il lui prit le bras puis l'entraina vers le service de dépistage. Là, il resta assit à ses côtés. Silencieux. Pas certain d'être à sa place, mais ne souhaitant, pour rien au monde, être ailleurs qu'avec elle. Confrontée à ce risque imminent de voir sa vie basculer, Candice se sentait perdue et déphasée, dans un état second. A l'appel du médecin, son adjoint lui tapota l'épaule et la fit se lever.

\- Madame… Madame, souhaitez-vous que votre ami vous accompagne ?

\- Je…

Le commandant Renoir ne savait que répondre. Elle se contenta de fixer le praticien, silencieuse.

\- Vous avez le droit d'être accompagnée, si vous en éprouvez le besoin. Ou l'envie. Je vais vous poser quelques questions pour le dossier, puis effectuer le prélèvement sanguin.

Antoine la regardait, attentif, la tête légèrement inclinée. Candice acquiesça. Elle avait besoin de lui… Elle se sentait trop vulnérable. Une présence chaleureuse ne serait pas superflue. Dans le cabinet du médecin, son second l'avait saisie par le coude, la caressant délicatement à travers le tissu de sa manche. Surprenant le regard du professionnel de santé, il se rencogna au fond de son fauteuil, et l'entretien débuta. Comme dans le brouillard, cotonneuse, Candice avait répondu aux questions, expliquant les raisons qui l'amenaient à effectuer le test de VIH. Elle précisa la date de ses derniers rapports sexuels non protégés avec son ancien amant… Après la prise de sang, les policiers sortirent et Dumas guida sa collègue jusqu'à une table où il posa deux gobelets fumants.

\- C'est fait, Candice. Tu as eu raison de faire envoyer ça à ton bureau…

\- … Ca évitera surtout qu'Emma tombe dessus. Ou les garçons…

\- Oui… Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre… Ca va aller ?

* * *

 _Si ce chapitre vous a plu..._

 _... Ou qu'il ne vous a pas plu..._

 _Que vous l'avez aimé..._

 _... ou non..._

 _Que vous avez remarqué des fautes..._

 _... ou que vous trouvez qu'il n'y en a pas/ pas trop..._

 _Si vous voulez donner votre avis..._

 _Si vous voulez mon avis..._

 _... ou me questionner..._

 _... ou me donner une idée..._

 _... ou me reprocher quelque chose..._

 _... ou me faire remarquer un point spécifique..._

 _Si vous avez envie que je continue..._

 _... Ou, au contraire, que je cesse de poster ce qui n'est, pour vous, qu'une "daube"...!_

 _Si vous pensez à l'être humain, caché derrière l'écran... à sa sensibilité..._

 _Si vous avez conscience du temps de travail qu'un chapitre comme cela représente..._

 _Alors..._

 _Vous pouvez peut-être utiliser le bouton magique... ! Mais si, vous le connaissez..._

 _Celui des "REVIEWS"..._

 _Vous savez, c'est écrit "Post Review as..."... !_

 _Vous pouvez en faire usage. Et même, je vous y invite... Je vous encourage à le faire pour, nous, auteurs, nous motiver !_

 _Merci ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**8 - … S'interroger…**

* * *

 _Bonjour à toutes,_

 _mes chères lectrices, je suis navrée de vous avoir autant fait attendre... Je pensais pouvoir poster le WE dernier mais... une bougie de plus s'est invitée au compteur et le temps a filé. Je suis particulièrement occupée depuis quelques semaines, un déménagement se profile et donc... je dois finir mes travaux. Presque aucun soir ni aucun weekend n'est épargné... La fiction en prend donc "un coup" : je peine à trouve un moment pour relire, corriger, poster... et ne parlons même pas de la continuer ! Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de chapitres "d'avance", j'espère vite réussir à m'y remettre._

 _En attendant, je prends quelques minutes pour vous répondre, avant de poster enfin ce 8ème chapitre :_

\- chou05 : et oui, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne me voyais pas ne pas classer cette fic "M"... !

\- Mallau : oui Canovas est violent mais on peut imaginer qu'il soit particulièrement mal... Quant à Antoine, je ne voulais pas que Candice affronte cela seule... Et, après tout, ça resserre les liens ;)

\- Neko : et oui, mais que veux-tu, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'ennuyer... Après de longues journées de boulot, j'enchaine avec mes travaux et ne rentre (et mange) bien souvent qu'après 22h... puis je fais encore pas mal de choses... Alors la fiction attend, et vous aussi. Je priorise...! Bises

\- MissLulu : merci ! la voilà, cette suite, avec un peu d'attente, désolée... Mais comme tu as pu le lire, je n'ai pas que la fic... Et vu mon quotidien, je pense que c'est déjà bien que je ne lache pas totalement les posts (ça pourrait être le cas, en attendant d'être installée, posée etc...!)

\- Canardsac : il n'était pas violent dans la série, mais tu sentais dès cette ancienne saison un sorte de réserve d'énergie, de potentiel... on sait tous qu'il le mobilisait/ l'a mobilisé pour son travail, etc... Mais i aurait pu en être autrement... C'est un "univers alternatif"!

\- Rouge Cranberries : Bienvenue à toi dans cette aventure loufoque... Merci de me lire et merci pour cette review...! Je te le concède bien volontiers, c'est dur de se replonger dans un contexte si "particulier", alors qu'on sait tous (toutes...!) ce qui s'est déroulé après... Et puis je prends la "tangente" sur les personnages, etc... J'ai écrit ça au moment où ces épisodes étaient diffusés pour la première fois, alors... en plus... ce sont d'anciens écrits ! Bref, tu vois bien ce que je veux dire ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir lue et espère que la suite te plaira...

 _Et voilà... place à la suite... J'espère ne pas vous faire attendre autant pour le chapitre suivant. Mais comptez bien 2 semaines avant de découvrir la suite, je vais avoir du mal à gérer "plus vite" !_

 _Bonne lecture à vous,_

 _Au plaisir de vous lire et découvrir vos commentaires et réactions ;)_

 _Bises_

 _K._

* * *

Candice triturait l'enveloppe nerveusement. Pour l'ouvrir, elle attendait que son second, son confident depuis peu, la rejoigne dans le bureau. Il ne s'agissait certes que de résultats provisoires, mais la jeune femme savait qu'ils pouvaient déjà s'avérer positifs et remettre en question sa vie entière.

Antoine entra d'un pas vif, referma la porte derrière lui et pris son enveloppe. Les policiers échangèrent un regard. Candice se demandait si elle devait regretter que son adjoint ait, lui aussi, fait le test… Le médecin, qui les croyait en couple, lui avait proposé de contrôler sa « séronégativité » et Dumas avait accepté. _Que se passerait-il si l'un d'eux avait le VIH ?_ Les doigts tremblant, elle ne parvenait à se décider. Dumas baissa les yeux vers l'enveloppe et, rapidement, la décacheta. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Candice faire de même. Les épaules de sa collègue étaient tendues, comme si son corps était incapable de se relâcher.

\- C'est bon, murmura-t-il en avisant ses propres résultats

\- Convocation dans 3 semaines, pour « les résultats fiables et définitifs », souffla la jeune femme d'une voix faible.

Elle paraissait terrifiée, comme si ce courrier ne signifiait rien… En quelques pas, il fut près d'elle, devant la fenêtre qui dominait le port. Les bateaux étaient figés, les voiles immobiles sous l'absence de vent… Lui posant la main sur l'épaule, il murmura avec douceur :

\- Oui. Mais pour l'instant, ça va. C'est bon signe…

\- …

Aucune réponse. Elle, toujours si positive, paraissait effondrée, doutant d'elle-même et, surtout, de l'avenir. Incapable d'aller de l'avant, ce qui lui ressemblait si peu… !

\- Allez, range ce papier. Il faut qu'on voit le médecin qui traité le type du port.

\- L'agression d'hier soir ? On ne peut pas encore lui parler ? S'étonna soudain Candice, comme si elle s'éveillait enfin, après un long sommeil.

\- Non. L'autre ne l'a pas loupé, visiblement. L'urgentiste doit nous remettre les affaires de la victime et nous donner ses premières constatations.

Après avoir rangé le courrier dans un tiroir, la commandant attrapa son sac et suivit son second dans l'open space. Sur le tableau transparent, une photographie de l'homme était affichée. La petite quarantaine, brun, le sourire charmeur…

\- Amaury Selman, 41 ans, célibataire… Commercial, présenta Chrystèle. J'ai son adresse, je vais aller interroger les voisins.

\- Très bien, Meddhi tu l'accompagnes. Antoine et moi allons à l'hôpital rencontrer le médecin qui l'a reçu aux urgences. On pourra peut-être parler à Monsieur Selman, s'il a repris conscience, répondit distraitement Candice.

\- J'ai eu son employeur. Aucun différent avec ses collègues…

\- Il faudra vérifier cela, Meddhi. On fait le point ce midi et au besoin, nous irons dans cette entreprise… Il travaille où, d'ailleurs ?Interrogea Candice en réalisant qu'elle ne disposait pas de cette information.

\- Son bureau est au Cap d'Agde, il bosse pour une chaine de camping de luxe…

\- Il côtoie des clients, il a peut-être eu un accrochage avec l'un d'eux, proposa Antoine.

 **…**

A l'hôpital, le médecin leur remit un sac rempli des affaires de la victime. Ce faisant, il répondit à leurs questions :

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, son agresseur n'y est pas allé de main morte. Il a une fracture de la mâchoire, un autre au niveau de l'avant-bras, des ecchymoses sur tout le corps, deux côtes fêlées et un hématome intracrânien qu'il a fallu ponctionner. Il a repris conscience, mais vous devrez encore attendre pour l'interroger. Monsieur Selman est encore trop faible.

\- Pouvons-nous juste le voir ? Pour le prévenir que nous reviendrons quand il sera mieux, proposa Antoine.

\- Hum… Ok. Je vous accompagne.

Le médecin les précéda jusqu'à la chambre du patient. L'homme, auparavant séduisant, était presque méconnaissable, le visage tuméfié, des mèches de cheveux collées par le sang et la transpiration, le bras plâtré… sur le seuil de la pièce blanche et silencieuse, le téléphone de Candice retentit. La blonde consulta brièvement l'écran lumineux avant de fourrer l'appareil au fond de son sac, sans un mot. Enfin, à la suite des deux hommes, la commandant entra dans la chambre et se présenta. Antoine annonça au blessé qu'ils reviendraient ultérieurement, afin d'entendre son témoignage.

 **…**

Sur la terrasse du bar où ils venaient de commander un café, Antoine et Candice attendaient que leurs collègues les rejoignent. Le jeune homme observait sa collègue mutique. Elle n'avait pas cette sorte d'exaltation qui, habituellement, illuminait ses réflexions sur les enquêtes en cours. Non, elle semblait juste lointaine, écrasée par un poids trop lourd pour elle.

\- Tu veux me parler, Candice ? Proposa-t-il doucement.

\- Hum… ?

\- Candice ?

\- Oui ? Répondit distraitement la blonde.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne crois pas à l'agression ? Tu penses qu'il s'est fait ça tout seul ?

\- Je… Aucune idée. Excuse-moi, Antoine, je n'y étais pas… Avoua piteusement la commandant.

\- J'ai cru remarquer… Tu veux en discuter ?

\- Ce n'est rien, soupira la chef de groupe. C'est juste… il y a beaucoup de… choses… en ce moment… Et comme je suis blonde, tu comprends, je suis un peu dépassée… !

\- Les tests ?

\- Oui, les tests… Et puis David, les enfants, Laurent, l'avenir, mon don pour refaire les mêmes erreurs, soupira Renoir, blasée.

\- De quelles mêmes erreurs tu parles ?

\- Je passe 20 ans avec un homme, et je le retrouve au lit avec une autre. Hervé… a fini par se barrer avec une… bombasse… soi-disant pour faire du voilier. Quant à David, visiblement il y a eu un bon défilé dans la couchette de sa péniche !

\- Des crétins, siffla Antoine avec ressentiment.

\- Une idiote, tu veux dire. Soit je les choisis très compétents pour aller voir ailleurs, soit c'est de ma faute.

\- De ta faute ?! Non mais ça ne va pas, toi ? Tu ne vas pas culpabiliser pour trois imbéciles ?!

\- Arrête Antoine. C'est gentil mais… Je les comprends, hein, sourit tristement la blonde. Ils ont rejoint des vrais mannequins… Quel homme préfèrerait, à une fille superbe, une mère de famille nombreuse ?!

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi…

\- Alors regarde tes conquêtes, Antoine ! Plus minces et plus jolies les unes que les autres, non ?

Dumas se carra contre le dossier de sa chaise avant de prendre une grande inspiration et se lancer.

\- C'est sûr… Tu as raison… Des filles fantastiques pour une nuit, une semaine, un mois… Pas une femme avec qui passer vingt ans ou plus. Pour qui tu abandonnerais ta carrière, une promotion… Avec qui tu pourrais envisager de te poser ou même… même… fonder une famille…

\- Antoine, soupira Candice en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son confident. Tu n'es pas né à la bonne époque, toi…

Le contact se prolongea quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne se retire, laissant une douloureuse sensation d'absence sur la peau de l'homme qui resta muet. La commandant espérait que son second n'avait pas remarqué ses tremblements. Est-ce ce contexte émotionnel, leur discussion, les mots d'Antoine, si touchants… toujours est-il qu'il la troublait plus encore que d'habitude. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, la situation risquait de devenir gênante… Elle tenait trop à sa présence, son amitié, leur proximité, pour risquer de les perdre. Et puis… Il était si bel homme qu'une femme telle qu'elle n'attirerait jamais son regard. _Enfin_ , songea-t-elle avec angoisse alors que ses démons revenaient à la charge, _il y avait le VIH_. Si jamais elle l'avait contracté, ce qu'elle pressentait, elle ne pouvait imaginer renouer une relation intime, et faire prendre un risque à un homme pour lequel elle aurait des sentiments…

Chrystèle et Meddhi arrivent, annonça Antoine, l'arrachant à ses sombres réflexions.

L'équipe fit le point sur les avancées de l'enquête. Rien ne semblait justifier l'agression, et encore moins un tel déferlement de violence. Le quatuor profita donc du reste de la journée pour interroger les relations de la victime : collègues, mais aussi les clients du camping le plus proche des bureaux.

 **…**

\- Putain, Antoine, tu nous dirais si tu savais quelque chose, s'exclama Chrystèle avec un agacement non feint.

\- Oh ! Ca va. Arrête ! Je ne sais rien, riposta le capitaine.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, devant l'insistance de sa jeune collègue. Oh, elle avait bien remarque que leur supérieure n'était pas dans son état habituel, mais que pouvait-il dire ?! Certainement pas aborder le sujet des tests de VIH. Antoine se demandait bien comment il allait réussir à se dépêtrer de ce bourbier…

\- Mais tu vois bien qu'elle a un souci ! Elle est super mal… Elle ne nous vanne même plus, y'a un problème… Et elle ne t'a rien dit, tu es sûr ? Insista la lieutenant.

\- Rien du tout, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Sa rupture est récente, proposa doucement Meddhi.

\- Arrête, elle va pas déprimer de s'être séparée d'un con comme Canovas !

\- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, répondit doctement Badou.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion silencieuse, la jeune femme reprit :

\- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. Elle a été là pour nous, quand ça n'allait pas… Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose…

\- Mais quoi ? Je n'ai pas ma moindre idée, fit Antoine en s'accoudant à son bureau.

\- Pourquoi pas un petit cadeau, proposa Meddhi.

\- Sans raison ? contra Chrystèle. Je ne le sens pas de lui offrir un truc « comme ça » ou « Hé, Candice, on trouve que tu tires la gueule, on te fait un cadeau »…

La brigadier baissa un instant la tête, penaud, avant de reprendre :

\- Et il n'y a aucune « raison » à fêter ? Son anniversaire, sa fête… ?

\- Non, tout ça c'est passé ou trop loin, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Et son arrivée ici ? La première enquête bouclée, ou la plus grosse… Votre première soirée tous ensemble… ?

\- Elle a débarqué fin août, c'est ça, hein, Chrystèle ? Réfléchit Antoine à voix haute.

\- Ouais… Ca pourrait coller, à peu près, marmonna Da Sylva.

Badou pianota sur son ordinateur. Il lançait une recherche sur la date exacte, d'après les informations de ses deux comparses.

\- 22 août 2012, déclara-t-il. Ca fera 3 ans qu'elle est là… dans un peu moins de 3 semaines.

\- Merci Meddhi.

\- Ok, fit Dumas en regardant le tableau des emplois du temps. Ca me parait difficile de gérer un truc en moins de trois semaines. Mais avec une semaine de plus… Et puis Candice est en repos le samedi 29… Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Ca parait jouable… Si elle est « off » le 29, on aurait le dernier jour « tranquilles »… Quitte à la faire revenir en fin d'après-midi pour une fausse raison, ajouta la lieutenant, jamais à court d'idées.

\- Il faudrait mettre ses enfants dans la confidence, non ? Proposa timidement Meddhi. Ils pourraient s'assurer qu'elle ne prévoit rien à cette date…

\- Les jumeaux vont lâcher le morceau

\- Je suis d'accord avec Chrystèle, répondit le capitaine. Par contre Jules… On peut lui faire confiance. Je vais lui en parler…

\- Et… qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ? Demanda la jeune femme, après un discret coup d'œil autour d'eux.

\- Vous la connaissez mieux que moi, à vous de gérer, se déchargea le brigadier.

\- Je ne sais pas quel genre de bouquins elle lit, ni même si elle aime lire…

En sentant sur lui le regard de ses comparses, Antoine avait ressenti le besoin de « prouver » qu'ils n'étaient pas si intimes que cela… A son plus grand regret, d'ailleurs. Il aurait aimé connaître en détails les goûts de Candice

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit adepte des bibelots, commença Chrystèle. Elle aime plus les gens, les souvenirs… Et pourquoi pas un album ?

\- Un album ? où veux-tu trouver les photos ? Questionna le capitaine

\- J'en ai pris pas mal, moi… JB, toi, Meddhi, vous devez en avoir quelques-unes…

\- Oui… On en a tous… il faudrait contacter toutes les personnes qui peuvent en avoir pris, puis tout regrouper… Proposa le brigadier.

\- OK, réfléchit la lieutenant. Meddhi, tu choppes les photos officielles, articles de presse… Candice se méfiera moins de toi, si elle te surprend à fouiller sur le net ou dans les archives de la brigade. On te laisse tout centraliser sur une clé USB ?

\- D'accord…

\- A garder avec toi, la clé… Parce que si elle tombe dessus… c'est mort !

\- Je peux voir avec ses enfants s'ils n'ont pas quelques billes pour nous, proposa Antoine.

\- Ca marche. Avec Aline, aussi… Elles sont copines…

\- Et Pascale !

\- Oui, tu as raison ! Parfait ! Moi je réunis toutes les photos que j'ai prises et je demande à JB et Audrey les leurs…

\- Il faut une date limite pour tout avoir et s'occuper de l'album, déclara Meddhi en organisateur consciencieux.

\- Tu proposes quoi, fit Da Sylva.

\- Dans une semaine… Et on se retrouve le soir ou le lendemain pour préparer l'album.

-Super Meddhi !

Les trois jeunes gens se séparèrent, chacun retrouvant son bureau et ses tâches professionnelles. Les journées passèrent rapidement et aucun d'eux ne chôma, entre l'enquête qui s'avérait ardue, la recherche de documents pour le cadeau de leur supérieure, et ce secret à conserver… Après trois semaines intenses, les jeunes officiers de police attendaient impatiemment l'album commandé sur le net. Candice semblait de plus en plus tendue et leur affaire s'était complexifiée. Quatre nouvelles agressions avaient eu lieu, avec des profils de victimes similaires. De très nombreux témoins avaient été entendus, l'équipe écumait le quartier où ces cinq hommes avaient été malmenés, les lieux qu'ils fréquentaient… Sans résultat. Par deux fois, Antoine et sa supérieure s'étaient rejoints autour d'un café. Pour discuter. Le sujet du VIH et de leur dépistage revenait inlassablement. L'angoisse paraissait dévorer Candice, qui avait refusé d'en parler avec ses enfants…

 **…**

Pour le dernier test, celui des « 6 semaines », Antoine n'avait pas accepté qu'elle se rende en voiture à l'hôpital. Elle était trop tendue, à cran. Après leur prélèvement sanguin, ils s'installèrent dans un bar. Dumas avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent un café avant de la raccompagner chez elle, en moto.

Assis devant leur tasse, ils discutaient de cette dérangeante série d'agressions. Elle leur donnait du fil à retordre… Très peu d'éléments, l'enquête ne parvenait pas à décoller, faute d'indice susceptible de les mettre sur une piste solide. Candice, pensive, se massait le front.

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda son second.

\- Hum…

\- Migraine ?

\- … Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ces résultats… mais d'un autre côté… Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de les recevoir.

 _Encore ce fichu dépistage pour le VIH…_ Parvenait-elle seulement à dormir ?Antoine posa les doigts sur la main de sa collègue, dans un geste qu'il voulait aussi rassurant qu'amical. Le doux contact de leurs peaux le troubla et son regard vint se perdre quelques instants sur les lèvres pleines et tentatrices de la blonde. Il aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête… Dans un sursaut de volonté, il s'arracha à cette contemplation :

\- Je… je reviens à l'enquête mais… c'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?… 5 agressions en trois semaines, et on n'a rien trouvé de « spécial » sur ces hommes ! Pas de casier, aucun délit mineur, rien… !

\- … Ils étaient beaux…

Dumas se demanda s'il avait bien compris…

\- Pardon ? Fit-il, interdit.

\- Les cinq victimes étaient de beaux hommes… Ils aimaient sortir, faire la fête…

\- … Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Je cherche, souffla la blonde… Il y a quelque chose d'anormal, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir quoi…

\- Ils se sont fait attaquer dans des endroits différents, en milieu d'après-midi. On n'a pas trouvé de lieu commun… Pas de bar qu'ils auraient pu fréquenter tous les cinq…

\- … Le premier… Tu te souviens, il a eu une altercation dans une boite…

\- Oui, il était trop insistant avec une fille. Le videur l'a éjecté.

\- Il n'avait pas payé par carte, c'est pour ça qu'on a mis du temps à trouver d'où il venait et à retracer sa soirée… C'est au second entretien qu'il nous a parlé de ça…

\- Et… ? Tu penses que ce n'est pas le seul ?

\- Peut-être… Le quatrième type a payé par carte bancaire dans cette même boite.

\- Comme plein de gens… Rien que dans cette rue, tu as cinq bistros, deux boites, un bar de nuit, des petits resto et snacks… Ceux qui veulent sortir passent obligatoirement par là !

\- Ecoute, Antoine… on n'a pas la certitude que les autres ne s'y soient pas déjà rendus, dans cette boite. Pour l'instant, c'est le seul élément convergent de cette enquête. Et il concerne deux des cinq victimes.

\- Ouais…

\- Et… tous étaient de beaux hommes, qui exercent un certain pouvoir, professionnellement… Regarde, un commercial dans le luxe, un banquier, un enseignant dans une grande école, un agent immobilier, un ingénieur…

\- Tu penses qu'ils seraient venus dans cette boite pour draguer, et leur « victime » se serait vengée ?! La même femme abordée par chacun d'eux ? Tu trouves cela crédible ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Pour quelle raison ils n'en parleraient pas ? Vexés de s'être pris un râteau, ils préféreraient se taire… ?

\- je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est peu probable… Ou alors… quelqu'un qui n'a pas apprécié leur comportement…

\- Comment ça… ?

\- Une personne qui aurait été témoin de leurs manières un peu… cavalières… Et aura voulu leur donner une « bonne leçon »… ?

\- Le videur ?!

\- Je pensais à lui…

\- Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas été agressés à la sortie de la boite. Et, pour l'instant, aucun élément atteste qu'ils sont tous allés dans ce nightclub, fit remarquer Antoine.

\- Le videur peut les avoir remarqués, même s'ils ont seulement pris un verre dans le bar en face !

\- En effet… C'est possible… Mais tous ceux qui attendaient pour entrer sont dans la même situation. Ils peuvent avoir été témoin d'un comportement « inadapté »… L'agresseur peut donc être un simple client…

\- Ou quelqu'un venu boire un verre dans le bistro en question ! Ajouta la commandant.

\- C'est vrai… Ca tient la route. Je vais vérifier ça. Je te dépose et je file au commissariat.

Candice ne protesta pas, elle était moralement et physiquement épuisée. Son partenaire s'arrêta devant son portail.

\- J'attends que tu sois chez toi… je t'ai à l'œil, déclara-t-il en souriant malicieusement pour dissimuler le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait en la regardant s'éloigner.

\- Bien sûr, ria la jeune femme avant de se reprendre : Bon sang ! Mais oui !

\- Euh…

\- Le videur ne peut avoir été témoin de tout… Il n'avait pas la possibilité de voir l'intérieur de la boite…

\- Effectivement… Ce n'est donc pas lui… Merde, c'était trop beau ! Bon, on reverra ça demain, Candice…

\- Attends ! S'exclama la blonde en lui posant la main sur le bras.

Sous son crâne, les souvenirs et déduction semblaient s'organiser en une nouvelle piste…

\- Le videur nous avait bien dit que la plupart des soucis, à l'intérieur, se passaient sur la piste de danse… ?

\- Oui, répondit Dumas. Les bagarres, les chutes, les disputes… Donc… c'est un client qui aurait été là les mêmes soirs que ces types agressés… ? Il les aurait vus trop pressants auprès de femmes… dans la boite ou dans les bars alentours… ?

\- Oui… Non ! Il y a un endroit d'où on voit parfaitement la piste de dance… Puisqu'il est vu depuis la piste de danse…

Le capitaine se remémora les lieux, cherchant l'élément auquel Candice faisait référence… Ce fut comme une évidence :

\- Le bar ! C'est… Le barman… ! Bien sûr… Et ça explique les agressions en journées. Il ne bossait pas, c'est pour ça que tout le monde affirme qu'il n'a jamais quitté son poste.

\- Exactement… Il voyait les noms sur les cartes bancaires, devait glaner des infos en discutant avec les clients…

\- Et avec le videur ! Il relève les cartes d'identité, quand il sort quelqu'un… Ajouta Dumas

\- Sans compter que, quand il fume sa clope, il assiste aux « scènes » des bars alentour…

Elle était fabuleuse… incroyable… diaboliquement intuitive… et il ne put s'empêcher de le lui dire.

\- Tu es géniale, Candice ! Maintenant rentres, tu ne tiens plus debout, tellement tu es épuisée… Je passe vérifier au commissariat si on a des infos sur le barman de ce nightclub et je t'appelle. On le placera en garde à vue demain…

 **…**

Antoine quitta la brigade, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Sa supérieure avait eu le nez creux : le barman hébergeait depuis peu une amie. Cette dernière avait été violée à la sortie d'un bar. Par un type qui avait passé la soirée à la draguer… et qui n'avait été identifié qu'après avoir agressé trois femmes. Dumas composa le numéro de sa commandant.

\- Candice ? C'est Antoine…Tu avais raison, tout coïncide…

\- …

\- Oui, demain matin, on passera chez lui…

Le capitaine sortait du commissariat, le portable vissé sur l'oreille. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua un mouvement dans la pénombre, à quelques pas de lui. Une fraction de seconde avant que le coup ne l'assomme.


End file.
